


High Seas and Dark Sails

by AnUnerringMuse (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cabin Boy Will, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, pirate!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnUnerringMuse
Summary: When the H.M.S. Andromeda is attacked by Pirates, Will Solace is the only survivor.  But he survives at what cost?He's brought aboard the Katakhthonios, the feared Pirate Vessel that once belonged to the fearsome Pirate Hades, So named for his bloody past.Will is placed as a Cabin Boy to the Captain of the Ship, Nico di Angelo.  As the prospect of rescue falls, their stories come out of the woodwork.With unseen attraction, intrigue, and the specter of War, will Will be able to save himself from his secret, or will it destroy him completely?~~~Or, the one Pirate AU that I desperately wanted, couldn't find, and decided to write myself.  Hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1: The Cabin Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Rated E for Smut in Chapter 5.
> 
> A/N: This AU exists where our characters aren't Demigods. Clues are left to imply that you can still count their fathers as iterations or reincarnations of Canon Gods (Such as Will's father being an incarnation of Apollo, or Nico's father and Uncles being Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Though, with the exception of Will's father, their names are explicitly not said.) Hope this clears up a little confusion.

Will hit the deck hard enough for the air to be knocked out of his chest. When he inhaled, the acrid smell of smoke filled his nostrils, though it was tinged with the smell of blood and sweat and death. The last thing he’d expected when he signed on to be crew of the _H.M.S. Andromeda_ was to be attacked by Pirates. The Andromeda was never supposed to go off course. They were simply supposed to return from the American Colonies with their cargo. Yet, the order had come in, and the Andromeda sailed south.

A hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hauled him up to his feet. All around him, faces glared at the newly boarded boy, and Will could only work away. Could only look down at the boots on his feet…until nimble, slender fingers grabbed the skin of his chin and forced him to look up, straight into the face of a boy wearing a tricorn hat. He didn’t look to be much older than Will was, but the air around him was undeniably regal. He was wearing leather boots, a black and silver brocade coat over a white shirt, and a pair of black trousers to complete the look. His long hair was pulled into a ponytail, which gave the boy an undeniably feminine look.

“Captain,” The male said, before the speaker’s fingers tightening on Will’s skin. “We’ve saved one, as you requested. And we think you’ll like this one. Skin like a baby he’s got.”

A round of laughter from the crew of this vessel, and the rush of blood to his cheeks that made him feel abject shame, and embarrassment. His eyes dropped from the Captain of the vessel to the boards of the deck once again, as obscenities and words were thrown at him. The sound of boots on the deck, moving closer to him, caused the crowd to fall silent. Though Will could not see it, he felt the humor disappear from the crowd. He was aware of the Captain coming closer. And his voice, despite the babyish, feminine looks, was full of command. A strong voice that made Will shiver.

“Let him go, Percy. No need to scare the poor boy out of his wits.” The Captain said, and the effect of his words were immediate, as the male, Percy, let go of his chin. “What’s your name, and what did you do on the Andromeda?”

Will chanced a glance to look up at the Captain, and found himself staring for a few seconds before he spoke. “W-William Solace. I was simply a cabin boy.” He said, before he moved to take in his surroundings. The last thing he’d expected to truly see, were a bunch of boys that all seemed to be around his age, with only a few that would be considered adult. What kind of Pirate crew was this? When his eyes came to rest on the man called Percy, he involuntarily took a step back, which caused him to run right into the captain.. He had broad shoulders, with stunning sea green eyes and black hair that fell down to his ears. Yet the look on his face wasn’t fierce. It was _kind_. Playful, even.

A wince escaped the Captain’s lips, but he placed a hand onto Will’s arm. “Well then, William Solace. Welcome to the _Katakhthonios_ , the fiercest Pirate Ship in these seas. I’m Nico di Angelo, Captain of this vessel, and you just joined my crew.”

~~~  
The first order of business was for Will to be shown around. That fell to Percy, the Bo’sun. There were no chains, just the taking of the blue coat that he had worn for his service in the Navy. The last look he had of the Andromeda was of the blackened hull, sinking below the dark blue waves of the ocean. Then Percy was leading him below decks, with a congenial smile upon his lips.

“Sorry about all of that. My job to present all new recruits to the Captain.” He said with a gentle voice that made Will question whether or not this could be a true pirate ship, with a crew full of boys his at or around his age. With a Captain with a babyish face. “Odds are, Cap’n will make you Cabin Boy to Himself, Jason, and I.”

That made Will’s stomach twist inside his abdomen. As a Cabin Boy on the Andromeda, he’d been propositioned enough by the crew. A few of the statements swam through his mind as he remembered. _Give you three quid for your mouth. How about a whole month’s allowance for you to bend over?_   What would these boys have him do?  Yet. Will didn't voice these concerns.  “Who’s Jason?”

“Jason Grace? Best swordfighter we’ve got. Blond hair, stormy blue eyes? He’s the guy who ran your captain through with a sword.” Percy said, as he turned down a stairwell. He noticed, ever so briefly, that Will seemed to be about one massive wave away from emptying the contents of his stomach onto the steps. “It’s just business, William. You don’t know what they’ve done to us. To our families.”

“Do you think that you’re somehow better? You still killed them all.” Will said, as he continued to follow Percy into the depths of the ship.

“You fool yourself if you think that they wouldn’t have done the same to us.” Percy said in a level voice. His boots hitting the wooden steps. “Storage is down here…Rum and salted pork. Though we ration until we get to Nassau or Port Royal.”

“You’re pirates. Of course they’d kill you.” Will said in a small voice. Yet, wasn’t he a pirate now?

“Pirate. Yes, we take from the Imperial Powers. We steal the treasure of Spain, and of England, and of France. Every European Nation that seeks dominion over the rest of the World, as if it’s their God-Given right to do so. Do they need it, William? For what? To fund their endless wars over which side of the Reformation is right? To see if Martin Luther was right in his critique of the Church? If Henry VIII was right to divorce his wife to satisfy his lust?” Percy asked, turning to face William. There was no anger, just a bit of sadness. “We steal from the rich for our own ends. Our own survival. I was once on a ship too. Just like yours. I was dirt poor, with a father who beat me and a mother who did her best. Consumption took her in the end. So I left to join the navy. Let the Captain of my ship have his way with me for a few pieces of silver. The Captain’s father saved me. Saw the plight of a poor cabin boy and took him in. You lot back in London tell the tale of Robin Hood, he who steals from the rich and gives to the poor. We don’t keep it all, you know. We share the wealth. Here, we bow to no man. Don’t salute. Here, we’re free to do what we wish. Say piracy all you want, as if it’s a dirty word. In the end though, we’re free.”

The rest of the tour passed by in relative silence, aside from Percy describing the various places. The crew quarters, the galley, small though it was. It was here that Will encountered the first woman aboard this vessel. Percy’s significant other, Annabeth. The Fiercest fighter aside from Jason, it was said. However, it was the back of the ship that Will found himself staying in. Percy brought him to a white pained door, and shoved Will, literally, inside.

The room itself was undeniably the Captain’s room. With its window that looked out on the ocean behind them, its wooden desk, and the four poster bed, wreathed in black silk. Beside it was a smaller cot, one that he assumed would be his, naturally.

“You may as well take off those clothes, William.” A voice said. From a side door, Nico emerged in a sleeping gown that was white, and his hair was out of his ponytail; a cascade of ink down the back of his head, over his ears, and over a single eye. It made the Captain seem as though he were a ghost. Outside, the sun had gone, leaving the sky streaked with orange and pink and violet. They were sailing east, into the night. “I’ll see about getting you a new pair of clothing tomorrow. I’ve a nightgown you can borrow.”

Will stood there, partially in shock, partially out of a sense of rebellion he felt he had. And the lack of movement caused Nico to turn, a peculiar look on his face. “I…I won’t perform for you. Be your special cabin boy.” Will said, in a voice that was meek, so unlike him.

A simple scoff escaped Nico’s lips, before he moved to his own bed and sat on it. Those eyes never leaving Will. “Then sleep in those clothes. I don’t want you to perform. I know what it’s like to lose a crew. A boy like you? The Captain of the Andromeda must have been your father. You share remarkable similarities. The curvature of your cheekbones, the color of your eyes. Even the Cupids Bow of your lips. Jason is sure of it.”

Will moved toward the cot and sat down on it. His form bent over to undo the laces of his boots, which were promptly taken off and put aside. He didn’t answer right away. Couldn’t bring himself to look at the Captain. In the end, he only removed his shirt, before laying on the cot. His back was to the Captain. “My Father’s an Admiral. He’ll come looking for me. And when he finds me, he’ll stick a knife into your back.”

~~~

In the early morning hours. Before the sun would rise and bid the world Good Morning, Nico di Angelo, Captain of the Katakhthonios, stood over the cot where the new Cabin Boy slept. At the tender age of Sixteen, Nico had never thought that he would be the captain of the Ship his father had commanded. He never thought that just two years prior, he would take command.

Looking down at the sleeping teen, Nico felt a twinge in his heart. William was tanned, with golden and wavy hair that framed his delicate face and a lithe body that seemed as though it had been taken from one of his fathers immaculate paintings. He took all of the boy in, from the way he slept with one arm bent at the elbow, his hand behind his head of hair; to the way his other hand rested across his toned abdomen, to the slight rise in his pants. Nico knew one simple thing about the William. His undoing would come from the blond beauty, The Cabin Boy.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Sails, Dark Stories.

_**Two Weeks Later** _

Will awoke to the sound of scribbling. He lifted his head from his cot and let his gaze wander around the room. At his desk, Nico sat, a single lit candle casting light onto his face. The resulting illusion was that half of Nico’s face was illuminated in golden light, while the other half remained shrouded in darkness. Will quickly adjusted his pants, which had shifted during the night, before yawning.

“Morning,” Nico said suddenly, which caused Will to startle. “Sleep well?”

“I suppose so. Better than what I had on the Andromeda.” Will retorted, as he moved to slip his shirt over his body. It had become a thing. Sleeping shirtless here, dressing to go take care of business. He had found himself surprisingly comfortable on the Katakthonios, because he was still doing menial tasks. Emptying chamber pots, cleaning shirts, helping the Captain dress. Yet, there was no sense of hierarchy. No bowing to those who would have been his betters.

_We’ve no King here._ Jason had said, the morning after Will had been pressed into service. He’d bowed to the man when he’d entered Jason’s quarters. He was to make the bed, empty the chamber pot, help dress the swordsman. Jason had laughed and motioned for Will to stand to his full height. _Don’t bow to me. Hell, don’t bow to the Captain. Here, we’re all equal. A novel concept, to be sure._ Yet, Will still found himself keeping a head slightly bowed toward everyone on the ship. He knew he was fresh meat, so to speak.

“Who do you write to?” Will asked, once his shirt, once a pristine white, covered his chest and torso. “Every morning, I see you writing in that book, though I know you’ve never dispatched letters. Do you have a girl back home? Wherever home is?”

Amazingly, the Captain smiled, which should have seemed creepy, considering the play of light on his face. “I write to my father. It’s a way of…therapy for me, if you will.” Nico said, before he wrote a few more lines and capped the pen. “He’s dead now, which is why I’m in command of this Vessel. As to your other inquiry, I’ve no girl back home. I’ve no actual home outside of this ship. Besides, women have never been my preference.”

“Your father captained the vessel, then?” Will asked. He had busied himself with putting on his boots in the meantime, and looked away, trying to ignore the burn in his cheeks. Of course, there had always been those who preferred men. It was no place of William’s to judge.

Nico nodded, before he stood up, the legs of the chair scratching upon the wooden floor. “Yes. My father captained this vessel. Before it was the _Katakhthonios_ , is was the _Bianca Maria_ , named for the permanent vision of my mother in her wedding gown.” A smaller smile then, one that would have been undeniably adorable, had it not been for the sad look in his eyes. “She was a trading Galleon from Venice, originally. My father owned stake in the family business with his brothers.”

“What happened? Why did your father turn to Piracy?” Will found himself asking, despite himself. And he knew that the question he had asked was off limits. Nico’s face changed. The sad, vulnerable look in his eyes immediately glossed over, and the smile gone, replaced by his lips pulled taut in a thin line, as though it were simply one of the ropes comprising the ships rigging.

“Don’t you have chores to do, William? I suggest you get to it, or you’ll miss breakfast.”

~~~  
Will threw the contents of the last chamber pot over the stern railing, and his crystalline blue eyes, the color of arctic ice, watched the white foam of the wake that the ship left behind it. He remembered the first time he had seen this view, a sprightly six year old boy with hair pulled back into a ponytail. His father’s hand on his shoulder. As the boy looked up to his father, he was met with a smile that overflowed with pride. The sun was a disk behind his father’s head, making it seem as though his father were a saint that he had seen in the many church books. The air had smelled much as it did now: salty, with the scent of men and musk. A single tear spilled over his eyelid, and cascaded down his fair, if not tanned, cheek.

“It’s not that bad, _hermano_.” A voice spoke out, followed by fish flying over the stern railing. Will’s head swiveled to the right to see a boy with skin that screamed New Spain, and ears as pointed as a sprite. He had black hair that fell in ringlets to his neck, and a smile that was undoubtedly mischievous. “You’re the new Cabin Boy, right? Name’s Leo, Ship’s Cook.” He stuck a hand out, one that was caked with red spices and smelled of fragrant, far away plants.

“William Solace.” Will replied, gingerly shaking the others hand. He’d gotten used to seeing grimy kids, but something about the spices didn’t make him recoil. He seemed to be one of the few boys on this ship that smelled _good_. Was soap that rare? Even he, a proper British Lad, smelled like he hadn’t taken a shower in, well, two weeks. “Ship’s cook, huh? Are you from New Spain? You have the look of a Mest—” Will cut himself off.

Leo, surprisingly, grinned. “You can say it. _Mestizo._ My _padre_ was a Pure-Blooded Spaniard. _Mi Madre_ was born in New Spain. I’m not ashamed of it, because it makes me who I am. You don’t see Charles ashamed because he’s African. It’s just…who we are.” Leo said, before he turned to walk toward the main deck. He nodded at Percy, who was at the Wheel, before making his way down the stairs. “So, Will, follow me down to the kitchen, eh? I could use some help, once you’re done with the chamber pot.” Leo then turned and slipped into one of the doors that led to the interior of the ship.

Will glanced back up at the stern deck, and saw that Percy was staring at him. His sea-green eyes, even from the distance, seemed to bore a hole into the very depths of his soul; as though his gaze were able to seek out the skeletons that Will kept in the deepest and darkest parts of his soul. He turned, suddenly, to face the open seas once again, and Will walked the same path that Leo had taken, to the door that led inside.

It was amazing to him that he’d come to be so familiar with the ship. His boots thudded on the boards of the ship that led him past the Captain’s quarters, past Jason’s room, to the door that led to Percy’s room. His room was different. No bed, save for a cot that was set up by the window, with the pillow set up in such a way that, if Percy had his back to the door, he could look out upon the restless waves. A small chest at the far wall contained his clothing. Will slipped the chamberpot into a small spot between the cot and the chest. In the next moment, he turned and made his way out of the room. He glanced down the hallway, the way he’d come, and caught a glimpse of Nico slipping out of the door that led to the main deck. He slipped, as silently as he could, to the stairwell on the other side of the small hallway, and took them down into the depths of the ship. Here, the crew slept, made obvious by the rows upon rows of hammocks. When he turned, he was met with another room, from which the aromatic smell of fish, spices, and charred wood, drifted out. He slowly peeked his head in and found Leo, standing over a table. The salted fish lay on the table, and Leo was seasoning them.

“You can’t make fire. So…how do you make it smell so fragrant?” Will asked, as he ran a hand through his golden locks of hair. Even as he walked toward the other, he found himself glancing around the room, where a plethora of knives were left to dangle from hooks, or where other tools were strewn, haphazardly, around. By the small porthole, he was aware of a box, whose lid was propped open.

“You’re the first person to ask that, Amigo. And the answer’s Mirrors, surprisingly enough. You can use the rays of the sun to cook food. And..well, look at the window.” Leo said, as he left the table to walk toward the box with the propped open lid.

Will followed the other, and stood opposite Leo, with the box between them. The lid was covered in small mirrors, whose light shone into the box. Unseen beforehand was the inside of the box, which was lined with metal. “Is that silver?”

A laugh escaped Leo’s lips. “Si! Took a ton of convincing the Captain to let me put this together…had to melt a good deal of silver. The mirror refracts the sun’s rays into the interior of the box, and heats up whatever it is that’s inside…eventually.” Leo glanced over at Will, and grinned again. “Works better some days, and other days it’s the worst invention in the history of invention.” He turned away from the box and went back to the table, where he was once again preparing the food that would be consumed by the crew later.

Will began to walk toward the other, and leaned against the end of the table upon which the Latino worked. “Can I ask you a question?” Leo glanced at Will, a single brow arched in apparent question, which Will took as a sign of okay. “Why are there only youth on this boat? Why are there so little adults on a ship that seems to be overrun with Youth. Is it because the Captain’s little more than both of us? A boy?”

Will hadn’t expected the small smile to cross Leo’s face, nor the words that followed. “Hermano…A lot of us were kids when Nico took over. It’s even worse when you remember that not everyone on this ship _wanted_ to be on this ship. And a lot of these people? They lost family when Nico took over. You may not see it, but we’re a family here, forged in fire, woven in friendship through blood, sweat, and tears. Lots of tears. Jason and Percy? They’re Nico’s family, if not by blood, by marriage.”

Leo paused, as he took a few fish over to the box, and dropped them into the sizzling silver interior. “Nico’s dad was taken in by as an apprentice to one of the wealthy merchant families of London. Rumor had it that they were a bastard branch of the Yorks. Somewhere along the lines, they moved to Venice, where Nico was born. I…I don’t know all the facts, just that Nico’s dad was the oldest of the three Sons, and that Percy and Jason are children of the other sons. The alliance that the brothers had…the business? It broke apart, Hermano. The Big Three of the ship are the only family any of them has left anymore.”

Will turned, because that hadn’t answered his question, but Leo shook his head, ever so softly. “They give us a chance to make something of ourselves, William. Charles would be on a sugar plantation in Hispaniola. Annabeth would have been an indentured servant to some horrible man in Virginia, had we not rescued her. I would be dead, more than like. This ship is a second chance for us. It may not be honest, and it may not be good, if put to the point of view of a proper British Boy, who walks straight and points his nose at those he deems lesser than himself. But it’s _living_. Not many others can say that. We were the downtrodden and hopeless when Nico came along. So use your second chance wisely, eh? Now, get upstairs. I’ll give you an extra fish tonight…just don’t tell anyone.” Leo said, before shooting the other a grin.

Will nodded and made his way from the kitchen. There was no smile on his face, just curiosity.


	3. Chapter 3: Silver Linings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a slightly shorter chapter, but it does introduce elements that will come into play in future installments!
> 
> Do leave a comment about how you feel about this fic!

The sun beat down on the vessel in ways that Nico hadn’t experienced in the better part of the past six years. Not since he was ten had he felt the urge to run about the deck, in nothing but his undergarments, laughing with abandon, while the crew smiled down at him with fatherly affection. None were prouder than his own father, standing at the helm of the ship in a red and gold brocade coat, similar to the one he wore now. Despite himself, the corner of his lips curled upward into a small smile, as he walked forward, from the half-deck at the stern to the main deck, where the crew worked, setting rigging, raising sails. The sound of jovial laughter, of crude remarks common among teenage boys, filled the air. A cool breeze carried the scent of salt air over the deck, surrounding Nico and filling his nostrils. Before him, a single shirt landed on the deck. A cursory glance showed a boy with the face of a baby, perhaps only twelve, shirtless and swinging from the main mast back toward the mizzenmast as though he were a monkey.

Too much had changed in the past six years, though. Gone was the boy who ran around in undergarments, who cursed like a sailor around the others and spoke like his namesake, an Angel, around his beloved _Papa_. The crew were restless, and Nico could understand why. They’d been sailing south for the better part of a month now, heading for Port Royal. Despite Nico’s reputation as a formidable pirate, and the fact that Port Royal was, indeed, a Royal Stronghold, he’d had connections there. The boys would be happy for a night out on the town, with drinking and girls or boys. Nico knew he wasn’t the only one out there. That left the problem of why he’d come out onto the deck in the first place. Before him was the tanned boy with the golden hair. He’d become a good crew member, dutiful in what he had to do, shy when it came to questions, though Nico did turn a stony face on the prying questions. The members of the crew had grown to like him, and he’d been privy to a few conversations that compared William Solace to Adonis. He stepped forward and wrapped his fingers around his upper arm, and it felt as though electricity shot between them.

“Solace, talk with me.” Nico said, as he, perhaps a little forcefully, led the other to the railing of the ship. He was aware, in that first moment, of Will turning wide, perhaps fearful eyes, upon the Captain, and Nico was surprised to see the beginnings of stubble upon his cheeks and chin. He was all angular cheekbones, ice blue eyes, and a smile that, whenever Nico was blessed with that smile, made his stomach and heart do flips. The thing that made Nico frown, however, was none of this. William was taller; just enough for Nico to be at eye level with the Cabin Boy’s shoulders. “We anchor at Port Royal today…and I know,” Nico paused here, putting on the face of a Captain: stony, uncaring, nonchalant. There could be no emotion. “I know it’s a royal port. We’ll leave in a few days time, God willing. If you wish to make your way up to the Garrison, you’re free to do so.” It wasn’t a new proposition. Nico always gave those he picked up the chance to leave. Few had taken the opportunity. Now, however, Will had the opportunity to make his own path.

Will stayed silent for a few moments. His gaze had moved to rest on the never-ending ocean. When the wind blew, his golden hair blew around his face. “You’re giving me leave to…well, leave?”

“If you wish to leave, then yes.” Nico said, despite the fact that his throat had suddenly gone dry. “We don’t keep hostages. The goods we’ve plundered will be sold. And you’ll receive a small portion. Feel free to spend it all on women and rum. No doubt that’s what everyone here will be doing.” Nico said, as his gaze turned from Will to the horizon, where the dark blue of the ocean met the light blue of the sky. Where the separation between the unknown depths and the great firmament above the world was a line of silver that was as thin as a human hair. One had to pay attention to see it. “My father used to say that the silver line of the horizon was a demimonde, a half world. It was there that you would find the dead, and the Sirens who lure sailors like you and I to their deaths with songs so sweet and pure that they would shatter your heart.” A gentle smile crossed his lips then, which was quickly followed by a soft laugh. “My father loved the tales of the Fair-Folk. He told me stories of _nixies_ and other water spirits. Of _Manannán mac Lir_ , the Irish God of the Sea, and how he ferried the souls of the dead to the Otherworld. It was strange…hearing the tales of the Celts when I lived in Italy. There, it was all about Rome and the Gods of the Greeks.”

Will turned to stare at him, before he looked back at the horizon, as though he too were trying to discern the silver line, yet couldn’t. “I was always told of the green flash, though I never had the pleasure of witnessing it. You didn’t tell me one thing, though, Captain.”

Nico’s brows furrowed, as he cocked his head to look at Will. “What did I forget to tell you?”

A smile graced Will’s features, as he turned to look at the Captain. “What are _you_ doing when we get to Port Royal?” To Will’s surprise, Nico smiled.

  
~~~  
“ _Land!_ ”

The voice called out from the Crow’s Nest, and the gaze of the Captain turned from the lookout to the direction that he pointed: straight ahead. The male increased his speed forward, and up the steps onto the forecastle. From here, the land was at a distance the suggested they would reach the coast come nightfall. However, he knew better. Port Royal was on the other side of the Island, at least a few hours journey; pegging their arrival somewhere around Midnight.

“Captain?” A voice asked. He turned around and was met with the graceful face of his Bo’sun, Ethan. “What are your orders?”

The Captain let a small smirk cross his lips. “The Admiral was quite clear. We’re to visit every port of call in the Caribbean, and enquire as to the whereabouts of his son, Nakamura. Set course for Port Royal!”

“Aye!” Ethan said, before turning on his heel to address the crew at large. “Set course for Port Royal! We make shore tonight!”

Around him, the crew began to scurry around, raising sails. There was a creaking sound in the boards beneath his feet, as the wind caught in the newly unfurled sails. As his hands moved to rest on the railing, Luke Castellan smirked. He had a good feeling about this port of call. The _Exeter_ would find its prey here. Then, he could go home in victory, assured that he had gained the favor of the admiral.


	4. Chapter 4: Port Royal

The crew had long since left the decks of the _Katakhthonios_ , and were somewhere in the winding streets of Port Royal. Nico, however, had remained on the ship for about an hour. As he felt the bow of the small dinghy he inhabited hit the sand of the beach, Nico jumped out of the boat, and reveled in the way that his black leather boots sank, ever so softly, into the sand. How long had it been since he’d last set foot on land? A month? Two? Swiftly, he made his way up the beach, past tents and stalls. People calling out their wares. None of that interested Nico. He was after one thing tonight: rum. He knew that William would take the pass to go up to the fortress, and that, when the Katakhthonios sailed again in a few days, he’d be gone.

With a huff, he threw open the door of the first bar he came across, and let the sound of talking men fill his ears. As he walked across the wooden floor, he noticed the way the noise died down as he did so. _My reputation precedes me._ He thought, which caused a smirk to cross his lips. He pulled out a few gold coins and slapped them down onto the hardwood bar, which he came to rest at, flanked by two burly Sailors. “Two bottles of rum.” The man behind the bar smirked at the young Captain, as he swiped his hand across the surface, sweeping up the gold coins in the process. He turned and bent over, only to resurface with two bottles of golden liquid, capped with a simple cork. He slid them across he counter, and Nico promptly grabbed them, before he turned and walked away from the bar. His footfalls seemed to echo through the interior, and he could feel all eyes on him. Some of these men had deserted him in the aftermath of the Battle two years ago. Some of these men had left on good terms with the Captain, and they nodded at him. Nico nodded back. He found himself before a table occupied by a lone woman and two other men. The woman, an old friend of his, smiled fondly at the sight of the Captain, though Nico glared, coldly, at the two men. “Get out. We’ve business to discuss.”

The older of the men, twice Nico’s age, with a balding head and hair that was curled and greasy, barked a laugh and stood up, though he didn’t move. Instead, he straightened is back, seemingly trying to intimidate Nico. Nico glanced up at the other, and let his lips curl into a small scowl. “Don’t try it, Garcia. You know full well what I’m capable of. Out of the respect you had for my father,” Nico said, raising his voice only slightly, though it had been enough to carry across the bar. “Leave this table, or I’ll force you out.” That was enough for Garza, who promptly smacked the other man. Within seconds, the two were walking away. He turned his head to the side, and he saw, at the edge of his peripheral vision, the eyes of the building on him. “Drink and be Merry!” Nico said, before he set a bottle of rum down on the table, and dropped his butt into the seat. His feet were promptly propped up on the chair that had previously been occupied by Garza.

“Good to see you, Reyna. You must have taken a week to get here.” Nico said. “Let’s talk business, huh?”

Reyna let a small smile cross her lips, as she set about pouring two glasses of rum for the pair. “Once again, you’re the highest earner out of the Pirate Lords, Nico. Though I heard that you sank the Andromeda. A _Royal Ship._ ” The displeasure in her voice was evident. Her black hair was braided, with the tip hanging over her shoulder. The gown she wore was elegant, yet not exactly lady-like. Her face was fair, if not displeased.

“Got the gold, got the guns, and I—” He was cut of by Reyna.

“Got a boy, Nico? You have the largest crew already. What’s the point in having another one?”

Nico scoffed. This same tune. “You know my Modus Operandi. I always take one who can be useful.” Nico downed the drink I a straight gulp. “He has knowledge of the Royal Navy. He can vouch for me in a port of Call like this dump.”

“If he stays.” Reyna said in a soft tone. But the words struck the intended blow. “After the travesty Francesco cau—”

“ _Don’t._ ” Nico said, cutting off the woman who was known, simply, as the Governess of Nassau. The Pirate Queen. “Francesco was a mistake. For the endeavor…for me. You’ve driven that point in enough.”

Reyna offered a sympathetic smile. “He sold you all out to the British. God knows he lured you into bed, took what you gave him and then left.”

Nico shot her another warning glare. They had been friends since Nico was younger. Nico had inherited a ship, and Reyna had inherited a Pirating Empire. “Almost left, Reyna. When I realized that it was he who had sold us out, I didn’t let him escape back into the hands of the British. I shot him in the back, then choked the life out of him. Francesco now makes his home with Davy Jones. Enough unpleasant thoughts. How much did we gross?”

Reyna accepted the change in subject. She knew the pain that it all caused Nico. She gingerly took a sip of her own rum, and began to lay out figures. Her eyes lifted briefly, and she saw a head of golden hair across the bar. The boy’s eyes, a bright, luminous blue, were staring not at her, but at Nico.

~~~  
Three glasses of rum later, and Nico opened the second bottle as Reyna tipped her hat and headed for the door. A gentle frown crossed his lips as she went. It was rare that he saw her for anything other than business; let alone drinks. He’d no sooner poured a fourth glass for himself than the seat across from him was filled by a familiar head of blond hair, who promptly took the bottle from Nico’s hand and poured some into the glass that Reyna had used. “You haven’t gone to the Fortress yet?”

William Solace, the Cabin boy, cast Nico a wry smile as he brought the glass up to his lips to take a sip of the tart alcoholic beverage. “I don’t think I’ll be going up to the fortress. They can’t offer me anything.”

There was something in that smile, Nico thought. Then he realized it wasn’t the smile, but in the eyes. It was something that whispered of things far away, of memories that filtered up from some place deep in his mind. Nico realized, as he often found himself realize about his crew, that they’d had a life before the _Katkhthonios_. They’d had a mother and a father. Perhaps some siblings. He and Percy and Jason had once raced across the islands of Venice, had lived in houses that rose above the humdrum of the City. Had shopped with their mothers for Lace and Glass on Murano and Burano. Will had had a life, too. Did he miss his parents? Have a girl that he’d wanted to get back to back in England? For some reason, that hurt Nico to think of. There was no doubt in his mind that William was a catch for any girl. “You have questions…every boy does after a certain time on the ship. What do you want to know, William? I’ll answer.” Then, with a small smile, he took a sip of his drink.

“Why do you captain the _Katakhthonios_?” Will asked, almost instantaneously. His arctic-blue eyes lay on the form of the Captain, with his olive skin and dark eyes, the color of freshly tilled earth, or of dark and bitter chocolate. Will thought that Nico was hauntingly beautiful, as though he were formed of a fine mist that would slip through his fingers if ever he attempted to grasp for him.

Nico’s face darkened at the question…but he couldn’t back out of the corner he’d pushed himself in. He’d said he would answer, and Nico despised going back on his word. He swallowed the remaining contents of his glass, poured himself another, and gazed into the amber liquid. “I know that Leo told you about my father and his family. So…let me start there. My uncle, Jason’s father, wanted my father’s share of the company for himself. He was a greedy man, though he was the youngest of the three. Unlike my uncles, my father took a direct interest in the sea. However, Jason’s father was unmanly enough to take it by force, so he maneuvered Percy’s father into swindling my father out of his share. My father found out and was furious. He liquidated his shares in the company, turned them into bullion and other goods.” He paused here, took a drink of the alcohol, and continued.

“When my uncles found out, they were furious, so they sent men to my home. My mother and sister were killed. My father and I were gone, on this ship, and my uncles sent ships after ours, to reclaim the bounty that they had lost. I was ten when the first battle happened. Huddled in the bed you sleep in, crying every time a cannon went off. Looking back, it was a miracle that I wasn’t killed. The _Bianca Maria_ was damaged, and we landed in Nassau to repair her. I met Reyna, my father met her father, and…we became Pirates. For two years, we were chased around the Atlantic, until at last my Uncles boarded their ships. Folly on their part. They’d had no great love for the sea, and they figured that they could tame the seas as easily as they had tamed the Doges into less taxation. Tame the seas as easily as they had tamed their Children.”

Nico laughed bitterly, as he took another gulp of the liquid. William hadn’t touched his drink since Nico began. “Drink…Captain’s Orders, Solace.” Nico paused, waiting for Will to take a sip. “There’s one thing you learn about the sea, Solace. Ten thousand feet roll beneath you and your ship. A myriad of creatures, from fearsome Kraken, to wondrous mermaids and imposing leviathans. Man thinks that since he has higher thought processes and can build marvels like the Tower of London or the Palace of Versailles, that he can claim mastery over the seas. But man’s control stops at the shore. Water holds power over man in perpetuity.

“Without water, man cannot hope to live, nor can man’s crops grow. Without man’s crops, how will their livestock be fed? How will man be fed? Man is full of folly if they believe that they will ever master the seas, when the seas rise up in violent, sudden waves and destroy all that man has built. My Uncles learned that the hard way. The tried in vain to fend off the expert maneuvering from my father. A boy at twelve should never witness the demise of his family. The _Ganymede_ went down first. A cannonball caught her in the powder room, and the explosion tore the vessel asunder. I had to plead with my father to pull Jason from the water. The _Thetys_ was the second to sink. Hit a hull with enough below the waterline, and it can’t hope to stay afloat. We pulled Percy from the water, but he refused to talk to me for a year. He despised me. Blamed me for his father’s death. The first ship we took after that, the _Infanta_ , was where we found Leo.” Here, Nico paused, and took another drink. Will thought that he could see a vulnerability behind his captains eyes.

“Two years after the demise of my family,” Nico said again, gazing straight into William’s eyes. “We were the best Pirate Crew this side of the Atlantic. The top earners for anyone in Nassau. Reyna, the girl I was with before you sat down, was thrust into a leadership role when her father died. She holds the great Fort on Nassau. She holds the bay, and trade, by extension. That was the year I became Captain.” Nico said, before he smiled, somewhat sadly. “Two years ago, My father and I were sailing near Saint Augustine when the _Victory_ fired upon us. Treachery from a man named Francesco.” Nico seemed to choke on the name, and Will was sure there was a hint of pain in his voice. Yet, as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. “The battle was quick. I…I shan’t go into gory detail, Will. I just remember kneeling on the deck, with the main mast against my back, and my father cradled in my arms. A wound on his chest. The man who shot the fatal musket ball into my father’s chest was…a unique man. He had hair as golden as yours, though his was covered by one of those ridiculous powdered wigs. Admiral Apollonius Smythe shot my father in the chest, barely missing his heart, but not his lung. He left Percy, Jason, Leo and I alive, as well as our wounded, as we were only kids. What harm could we do?”

Will noticed the fire that seemed to light behind Nico’s eyes. The way that his lips curled into a small smirk. “Before he could scuttle our ship, we four managed to raise the sails and simply sail off. Most of the crew left us after that, searching for better waters, richer prey. Percy, Jason, Leo and I were the last of the _Bianca Maria_ to stay with the ship. At Nassau, we rechristened the Galleon as the _Katakhthonios_. It was a epithet of Hades, God of the Dead. Simply put, it means Of the Underworld. Fitting, when you think of how many people we’ve sent to a watery grave. That’s how I came to be Captain. Those who stayed by me hold positions of relative power. Percy is Bo’sun. Jason, aside from being the best swordfighter I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting, is my Quartermaster. And Leo? He loves cooking, making sure people are okay. I still trust him with my life.”

Nico stopped talking for a moment, and finished his glass. He knew that within perhaps a glass or two, he’d be well out of bounds. “You deserve to know, William…I’m not exactly a normal man. Surely you’ve seen some of the crew go into the brothel. And they’ll be nursing infections soon enough. I’ve…thought about you, though. I prefer the company of the same sex than to the company of women. And…if you were to want me, in that way,” Nico paused here, because he realized that he was practically opening up, something he never did. It must definitely be the alcohol, he thought. “You can have me tonight.”

Will’s face seemed to go through a cycle of emotions. Confusion, and sadness, mayhap regret, at the tale that Nico weaved; to a delighted look in his eyes as the conversation shifted. He had always considered himself to enjoy the company of both men and women. The way that Nico spoke though, and the urges that all teenaged boys seemed to have, pushed him to stand up roughly, a hand extended out. “Captain, let’s get you back to the ship. I’ll take care of you.”

Nico took Will’s hand, and grabbed the bottle. Only a quarter of it remained. Something to lighten the spirits that would be there, then they strolled out of the bar together. Nico’s left hand strung out over Will’s shoulders, and Will’s right arm wrapped snuggly around his Captain’s waist. The town of Port Royal was alight with the silvery glow of the moon. _Must be midnight._ Nico thought, as he was led back toward the alluring sight of the sea, and the ship that lay nestled in its bay.

~~~

“Drop Anchor!” Luke shouted. His gaze was on the fortress that protected Port Royal, as well as on the ships that lay in the bay. He had prepared a crew to go ashore to search for the boy. Perhaps it was here that the _Exeter_ would find its prize. He slowly walked along the length of the deck, up to the forecastle. Movement on the water caught his attention. Luke spied another dinghy heading toward a ship anchored a little farther out, with two males inside. The glint of the moonlight shone down on a boy with lighter hair, and a boy with darker hair, tied back into the ponytail. There was no need for his spyglass to tell that the dark haired boy was drunk,nor that the two were laughing. The sight caused Luke’s lips to curl upward into a small smile. “Young love.” Was all he said.

A splash echoed from the side of the ship, indicating that the anchor was in the water. Luke turned and was met with a head of blond hair, as straight as an arrow, that fell to the neck of the pasty, sickly looking kid. A knife was held in the boys hand, tip pointed at the floorboards. “Octavian. Go find me my golden-haired boy. I long for the comforts of home again. Whenever you return, you can meet me in my quarters.”

“Aye, Captain.” Octavian said, as a cruel smirk crossed his lips. He let out a shrill whistle, before running over to the nearest railing and jumping overboard. Four others did the same.

Luke returned to his spot at the bow of the ship, and grinned a sickly grin out over the waters of the bay, toward the settlement and the fortress of Port Royal, the Premiere Colony of the British Empire. “William Solace, come to us. Admiral Smythe misses you oh so much.” He said in a soft murmur; a prayer of sorts. A prayer he hoped would be answered.


	5. Chapter 5: Man's Control stops at the Shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure, unadulterated Smut between two 16 year old boys. Don't like it, skip this chapter for Chapter 6.
> 
> Also, feel free to comment on how you think this is. I don't normally write smut.

The dinghy came to rest at the side of the _Katakhthonios,_ and Nico was the first to grab hold of the rope _._   The next moment, he was expertly climbing, more or less, up the side of the galleon’s side.  As his feet hit the deck, he swung a hand over the deck to help Will onto the vessel.  In the moonlight, his golden hair seemed to be a sheet of silver.  His cheeks and nose were dusted with freckles, and his lips were only slightly chapped.  Nico hesitantly leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his lips.  Will had never implicitly said he wanted to sleep with Nico.  And Nico had rarely offered to help the crew.  Percy had Annabeth, and Jason had Piper, who had stayed behind in Nassau.  Before Leo had met Calypso, named after the Sea Goddess, he had sometimes graced Leo’s bed…but it had never been sexual.

 

To his surprise, Will kissed back, and even went so far to let his hand, roughened by callouses, lower to caress Nico’s hip.  “Nico,” Will asked, breaking the kiss to look down at his Captain’s face. Sharp cheekbones, skin that glowed as though it were the purest metal, a mix of silver and ivory; a treasure all its own.  “Are you sure that you want to?”

 

Nico had to suppress a laugh, because he thought he had made it clear to Will.  So in answer, Nico grasped Will’s hand, and began to lead him toward the door that led down a small flight of stairs, and straight to the Captain’s Quarters.  “Come on, Cabin Boy.  Your Captain requires you.”  Will let a gentle laugh escape his lips, and he eagerly followed.

 

A laugh bubbled up from Nico’s lips as the cabin room door shut behind them, blocking out the ship.  Within hours, Nico knew, the crew would all come back.  But for now, the ship was theirs.  The last watch would leave, only to return shortly before three, when the bars closed and the women stopped their services. In the next moment, Will’s lips were pressed against his in a flurry of passion and want. His hands were traversing over the curves of Nico’s body. The kisses were lingering, passionate. Though they escalated quickly into lust-induced kisses. For a moment, all Nico was aware of is the way Will seems to dominate him, their tongues mingling; their hands roaming and groping.  Suddenly, Will bucks his hips forward, and his arousal becomes evident in the way the hardness rubs against Nico’s thigh; and Nico knows that he’s hard and… _fuck._

  
The next moment, Will is pulling away, tugging at Nico’s lower lip, while simultaneously grinding against Nico. The sound drawn out of his throat was a cross between pleasure and unbridled need. Who knew that rum could do this? They pulled away from each other long enough for the shirts to fly off, and their shoes to follow suit. Nico felt his wrist grabbed by Will, who pushed him back onto the bed, back down, as he crawled over him. He was reminded of the day he first met William, sprawled out on the deck, scared to death.

  
Yet now, here they were, Nico practically gasping for air while Will kissed him, those slightly chapped lips trailing down his neck. The sensation of those lips trailing over, kissing the point where, just under his skin, his pulse ran. Will’ hands were on him. One hand placed on his hip, where his thumb rubbed slow circles into the exposed skin, the other tangled in his dark hair. Nico’s hand slid down to grab Will’s rear, pulling his hips down to meet Nico’s own. He needed friction, needed to feel Will against him, know that Will wanted him. As if in answer to his silent wondering, Will suddenly veered southward, his lips moving along the prominent outline of his collarbone. Nico’s eyes fluttered closed as Will sucked until there could be no doubt of a mark.  A silent, if not physical, declaration of their mutual lust.  Yet, he knew what would happen if Will continued, and if Will continued? Well, he wouldn’t last long at all.

“Will, you don’t have to.” Nico said, noticing the breathlessness of his own voice. Noticing how damn hot he was. He’d barely gotten the words out when he felt his hand moving over his crotch, and Nico strained, his back arching ever so softly.

“I want to.” Will said, as both hands now went to roughly pull down the jeans that still kept their bodies apart.

“Have…you ever even..done that?” Nico found himself asking, before letting himself rest against the bed. Only underwear now clothed him.

“No, but I’ve been privy to more than a few trysts.” Will said, before grasping the waistband of the black pants that clothed Nico and pulling down just enough to reveal his dick.

In the next moment, Will was on his knees, and he’d once again pulled Nico, this time to the edge of the bed. Nico was perhaps seven inches, already hard. Cut, unlike Will. He was acutely aware of the bead of precome that had appeared. One glance at Nico, who had propped himself up on his elbows, was encouraging. He didn’t look expectant. His cheeks were flushed a bright pink. Nico looked about as sheepish as he could; considering that he was probably as close to the edge as he possibly could be without blowing his load. Will leaned forward to press a kiss to the soft skin of Nico’s inner thigh. And he began to move upward. He paused briefly to yank that underwear down, revealing all that Nico had.  The next moment, when there was nothing left to kiss, Will leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the base of his dick, and he was surprised that the brunette didn’t come right then and there. Nico bucked his hips up, and was met by Will’ hands on the soft skin again, this time pushing his hips down into the bed, a silent command: _Don’t_.

A groan escaped Nico’s parted lips, already swollen from kissing, when Will took him in his mouth.  Will had pulled Nico up, lest he come in his mouth.  Will he let his tongue run down every surface; taking cues from the subtle (and not-so subtle) sounds that escaped Nico’s lips. Every glance up showed that Nico’s eyes were closed, that he was grasping the sheets in clenched fists. Then, as if he had received some divine inspiration, Will took all of him in his mouth, and began to truly suck; saliva coating Nico’s length.  It was enough for Nico, who, without any semblance of warning, came after a minute. Instead of pulling away, as Will would have done, he let Nico ride out his orgasm.

  
He was first aware of Nico in his post orgasmic bliss: the way the tension in Nico’s body left, the grip on the sheets relaxing and the rapid rise and fall of his chest. Then, he felt the wetness that was slowly making its way down his chin. Standing from his place, he made his way over to the porthole, where he spit the come out, toward the sea below. A cursory swipe by his forearm wiped the come on his chin away. Then, feeling quite proud of himself, made his way back into the main room. When Will was standing in the spot where he had been kneeling, he undid his pants and dropped them to the floor, followed quickly by undergarments. He was hard, and moved to grab the small vial of oil that rested on the small table to the right of the bed.  Oil for the lamp that was seldom used.  He quickly opened it and sniffed.  It smelled of olives.  Nico’s voice broke the silence.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t even mean to come that fa-”

Will interrupted him, smiling ever so softly as he came to rest beside him. “Don’t apologize for getting off. Are you still up for me?” He asked, holding up the vial of oil to illustrate his point. “You can choose our position.”

“Of course I am. Just..prep me.  Fingers and all. As for position…we can do missionary.”

Nico turned around onto his stomach, and spread his legs, as Will hurriedly opened the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers. When Will put his finger in that most intimate place, Nico shuddered. How could he not have, when it was cold. Will circled the puckered rim a few times, before he hesitantly pushed in. The sharp intake of breath from Nico made him pause, sure that he had hurt the boy he loved. He had been all too aware of the resistance. But Nico seemed to relax, and Will continued, only once he had received a nod of approval from Nico. A few minuted passed before he tentatively added a second one, his eyes taking in every reaction that Nico had. Soon, new sounds escaped his lovers lips, soft mewls and moans of pleasure. The wriggling of hips, the way that Nico subtly pushed back on Will’ fingers. A signal that he wanted more. And Will wouldn’t deny him that. Wouldn’t deny the way that he wanted it to. He withdrew his fingers and grasped Nico’s shoulder, turning him around onto his back. The debauched way that Nico looked up at him, with those beautiful red tinged cheeks, the chocolate eyes, biting his bottom lip, was a bigger turn on than anything he’d done.

As Nico took the vial of oil in hand, carefully dribbled some into the palm of his right hand, before he took Will’ length in his hands. Stroking it only a few times, a small smirk escaped his lips as his oiled hand moved down his length, toward the base of dark blond hair. The shaky breath from Will made him smile softly, and he moved to kiss the taller male.  Will moaned into the kiss, while he let one hand move to tangle in the hair of the boy he was about to make love to. He was sure he would lose it and come before he even got that far. It seemed as though the world tilted sideways for him, and it took a moment to realize that it had. The hand tangled in Will’ hair was met with the warmth of the mussed up sheets, and it registered with him that he was laying on top of Nico. Instinctively, he bucked his hips, his length, into Nico’s hand, and broke the kiss to let out a needy groan. The next thrust was harder, and he had to pull away from Nico, before looking down at him.

“I need you. I need to be  _inside_  of you.” Will said, as his hands slid down the entire length of Nico’s lithe body, to the thighs he had kissed earlier. He spread them and looked back up to Nico for approval. Nico had grabbed a pillow and placed it under him, at the small of his back. Will was momentarily confused, before he saw the way it helped. Nico’s lower half was raised, and Will moved to settle between his legs.

Nico slid his hand between them, grabbing Will’ member and guiding him to his entrance. He felt his heart racing, could hear the pound of blood in his ears. He moved his right leg to wrap around Will’s waist, and felt the minute movement, the soft way Will pushed forward until he saw stars. His head fell back against the sheets as Will’ head pushed in, and felt the first hints of arousal in him. Will didn’t stop, but instead continued to push in until he couldn’t anymore, until he was fully sheathed inside of Nico. Both of their chests rose and fell rapidly, the breathing increased from the pleasure of their joined bodies. He waited for Nico. For him to give the all clear, that he was free to continue.

  
What he got instead was Nico bucking his own hips up, bringing attention to Will that he was ready, and that the boy below him was very hard. He felt himself withdraw, until just the tip was inside, and thrust back in, taking in the exhilarating feeling that came from the sound of skin hitting skin. At first, the pace was slow, and steady, taking in both of their awkward lack of skill. The way that both of them moved at first in opposite directions, to the way their bodies moved in sync. Moans of pleasure, groans and grunts of ecstasy escaped their lips. Will slid a hand between them to stroke and tease Nico, jerking him off as he moved within him. Their moans broken by sudden kisses, by love bites on sensitive and heated skin. By clasped hands and the way that Nico grabbed at Will’ ass. Soon, the movements became erratic, as their need was made more evident. As Will withdrew and thrust in, Nico suddenly jerked, his eyes shutting suddenly, while a single word passed those delectably swollen lips.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Then, as he grabbed Will’s ass again, a sentence. “Do that again…That felt-” He was cut off as Will thrust back into him, and a cry of pleasure escaped those lips.

All pretense fell away then. Will’s hands moved to grab Nico’s thighs, and pushed them farther apart.  He moved to lay Nico’s feet on top of his shoulders. Nico, for his part, seemed surprised, before Will rammed back into him, and he cried out again. This time, the rhythm was unsteady. Less lovemaking and more rutting, in an effort to achieve the bliss of climax. Each thrust sent Nico closer to the edge, and Will continued to stroke Nico; watched as every bit of pleasure, every minute movement rocked Nico to his core. His hands had once again grasped the sheets, and he was moving as best he could to meet Will’ thrust. He was faintly aware of the creaking of the bed beneath them, the dimming of light at the periphery of his vision. The way that, beneath him, Nico changed. The slight clenching in Nico’s nether-regions, and the way that he seemed to become harder; and the look of ecstasy blooming on his face. He knew it even before Nico opened his mouth.

“I’m gonna c-” He cried out then, as his body clenched around Will. The white spurts of come shooting onto Nico’s chest and abdomen. The way in which his face twisted up as the orgasm took over him. The way Nico was around him, he couldn’t hold back anymore. And thrust again only twice before he came. His own vision darkened, until all he could see was Nico.

He continued to stroke Nico, even as he began to go soft. When he finally stopped, he withdrew his hand to lick off the few drops of come that were there. Then, he slowly, gently, pulled out of Nico. As soon as he was out, Nico seemed to collapse onto the bed he was already laying on. Will felt the energy drain from him. He didn’t remember laying down next to Nico. He was there though, laying on his side, kissing Nico again.  In the next moment, Nico was resting his head just to the right of Will’s shoulder, while his arm crossed over Will’ chest. Where his fingers rested, a warmth seemed to radiate out.  Will chanced a look over, and he was startled that Nico had his eyes closed, his lips spread in a small smile.

“I love you, Will.” Nico said, moving to press a kiss to the bare skin of his shoulder.

He let the words wash over him, sink into every pore, every ounce of his being. Felt the emotion well up in his chest. “I love you too, Nico.” With those five words, and the smile that formed on his own lips, the two boys, nestled in each others arms, drifted into a deep sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6:  Betrayal of the Heart.

“You’re sure that your information is correct?”  Luke asked Octavian.  He had to be assured that the course of action he was going to take would not be in vain.  For Luke, this mission would have a direct bearing on the future of his Naval Career.

 

Octavian looked at the man with a gaze that flashed in anger, if only for a moment, before his better senses took over.  “Yes, Captain.  Our prize and his captain were staggering toward a boat to take them back.  Captain di Angelo sails the--”

 

He was cut off with a wave of his hand by Luke, whose gaze had turned toward the Man-Of-War that lay, berthed, in the bay.  The _Katakhthonios_ was no secret.  It had once been a feared ship among the Navies of the world.  A ship 280 feet long, with 99 Guns and a crew of nearly as many people.  It had been feared for being longer than the HMS Victory, the flagship of Admiral Smythe.  Yet, it was also respected.  The former captain of the _Katakhthonios_ , a merchant by the name of Captain Alessandro di Angelo, nicknamed Hades, was once a well-respected man before the death of his wife and children.  _Not all of them_ , Luke thought, as he remembered the dark haired male in the dinghy.  He’d had the cheekbones and regal look of the captain.

 

“How strange providence is,” Luke began, as he turned his gaze back to Octavian.  “That the son of Admiral Smythe was taken captive by the son of the Pirate the Admiral slew in battle.  Ready the Cannons.  We’ve found our prize.”

 

~~~

Deep sleep was something that never stayed with Nico for long.  It had been mere hours before he’d woken up.  His left arm was slung around Will’s bare chest, and he realized, rather embarrassingly, that their legs had somehow become entangled.  Both were still undressed, Nico noticed, and Will had the smallest of smiles upon his lips.  _He’s having a good dream._ Nico thought.  He himself felt somehow _better._ Perhaps Jason and Percy were right. Nico had just needed to suck it up and give in to his desires.  They didn’t even care if it was a guy or not.

 

He gently disentangled himself from William, and moved to dress himself.  He’d be able to afford a proper bath today, one that didn’t involve jumping into the calm seas and sloughing off the dirt and grime, even if it worked wonders for his skin.  Once he was up from the bed, he set about getting dressed.  Undergarments, a pair of breeches, a shirt, and the infamous black brocade coat.  Hands ran through his dark hair, which was promptly pulled back into a ponytail, which Nico secured with a small band of cloth, and, for the sake of it, a long, metallic hairpin which had been sharpened to a point.  _Just in case_.  Nico thought to himself.  He glanced back at the sleeping boy on his bed, and felt himself smile.

 

This hadn’t been part of a plan.  He was used to seeing acts on the ship.  You can’t stick so many boys together and not expect bonds of friendship or favour to form.  Nico _never_ slept with crew though, not since the betrayer.  Not in any way that was like this.  He’d spent the night with Leo once or twice, where they talked, and laughed, and perhaps kissed.  But they never moved past that into the realm of what he and Will had done.  This would create complications with the crew.  An endless stream of teasing from Jason and Percy on their younger cousin ‘Finally getting bedded again.’

 

_Boom._   The sound was barely audible, and Nico thought that a crewman had fallen over.  Until, he realized, that the sound would have been louder.  Behind him, the glass that covered the large stern window shattered into a thousand thousand pieces, and shards of wood flew into the wound.  A yell escaped Nico’s lips as he fell to the ground, and as pain shot up his leg.  A glance up showed Will falling out of the bed, his nude form hitting the ground with a solid _thud._   Outside his door, he could hear the scrambling of the crew as they rushed from their bunks.  “Guns at the ready!” He heard Jason call out.  This was sudden and uncalled for. No ship was permitted to fire on another in the Harbor.

 

Except, Nico realized belatedly, that this was Port Royal, not Nassau.  His gaze lowered to his calf, where a shard of glass, no bigger than his middle finger, had penetrated the flesh of his thigh.  He closed his hand around the sharp edges and withdrew it, carefully.  As he dropped the glass, now coated with his blood, onto the deck, his door opened.

 

Percy looked first at Nico, then at William, who was struggling to pull on his own pants.  His cheeks were red with embarrassment, perhaps panic.  Then his gaze moved to the back window.  Part of it was still intact, but the hole in the wall was an obvious teller of where the cannonball had come from.  When Percy’s eyes came back to rest on Nico, there was a look of silent surprise, of knowing, and of worry for Nico, all within that sea-green gaze that Nico had adored as a child.  “There’s a ship in the bay, Captain…Royal Navy by the looks.”

 

“They know we’re pirates, then.”  Nico said.  He grasped at the bedsheet, tore a strip off, and tied it, tightly, around the wound.  “Fire back at them!  We need to get underway, and quickly!”  Percy nodded and shut the door behind him.

 

William had since pulled his pants up, and was working on buttoning them up.  “Royal Navy?  They’ve probably been searching every port between Boston and here.  My father…”  There was an anxiousness in his voice, perhaps a longing.  Nico didn’t stay long enough to find out.

 

The next moment, he’d thrown open his door and was strolling out toward the main deck.  He hid the wince that fought to make it to the surface of his face with every step.  Will, pulling on his shirt, was right on his heels, as if he were a lost puppy.  This time, a volley of cannonballs shot from his ship.  The deep _Boom, Boom, BOOM_ of consecutive cannons firing echoing, reverberating through the ship as though his father’s deep baritone voice were the ship itself.  With a huff, he threw open the door and walked onto the main deck, which was in disarray. Crewmen scattered to check rigging and lower the sails.  Nico turned to tell Will to head downstairs and help with the gun crews, but Will was looking out at the bay, at the other ship.

 

“That’s the Exeter.”  Will said with a hint of excitement in his voice.  “My Father--”

 

“Who exactly _is_ your father?”  Nico asked, cutting the male off.  He knew the Exeter, and knew that the Captain couldn’t have sired Will, lest the poor boy became a father at the age of seven.

 

“Captain!”  It was Percy, who pointed at the water.

 

Nico looked over toward the Exeter and frowned, for between the two vessels was a dinghy, steadily rowing toward the pirate ship, and at the head was a man in the standard blue of the Royal Navy.  “Luke Castellan.  Bastard of a man, and cross.”

 

Nico beckoned Jason over, and quickly relayed instructions that Will couldn’t hear.  The instructions given to Percy, however, were unmistakable.  “Be prepared to sail at full speed back home.  I’ll either return to this ship alive, or make my home with the bay.”

 

Nico then slowly walked toward the edge and began to climb over, down the steps that were embedded in the side of the _Katkhthonios_.  At the bottom was the dinghy that he and Will had used to get back.  The crew had found their own way back.  Some would swim, others would pay men to ferry them across the black waters of the bay, as though they were the deceased and he were Charon. Once Nico had settled at the bow of the boat, Jason made his own way over to the dinghy.  He placed a leather-bound book on the floor of the boat, and began to row out to meet the other.  This was what they’d done a year ago, when Nico and Luke had first exchanged blows.

 

There was a mutual respect between them.  Both knew that, without the other, they could not exist.  Without Pirates, what was Luke’s purpose as a Captain.  And, without the Royal Navy, what would Nico and his crew plunder?  Nico had a deep distrust of the other, however.  For all of his qualities, that charming smile, the sun-bleached hair, and the charm that could lull even Nico, he was still a ravenous man out for his own advancement.  The two boats stopped just short of one another.

 

“Castellan.”  Nico said, rather coldly.  “What right have you to fire on my ship, aside from the issue of Piracy, which we’re in mutual…not agreement, as so much understanding on?”

 

Luke regarded him with cold blue eyes.  “Admiral Apollonious Smythe lost something of importance when you plundered the Andromeda.  Don’t even think of denying it, di Angelo.  No other person would have the gall to attack a galleon, except for someone with a Man-Of-War.  And only one pirate has a Man-Of-war as their ship.  _You._ ”

 

Nico straightened himself at the sound of the man’s name.  The man who had shot his father and left Nico to die..  His leg hurt, and the pain shot up his leg as though someone were shooting him with lightning.  “If you’re talking about the cargo of linen, tobacco, and sugarcane, it’s already long gone, Castellan.  Sold it all when we arrived. Our letters were in good order, according to the man who runs trade here.  And the Gold’s already been distributed to the crew.  You may still be able to salvage some from the women that my men made use of in Port Royal.”

 

“The Admiral cares nothing for whores or gold or any of that!”  Luke suddenly snapped. Nico took a step back.  He tried not to let the comment on whores bother him.  It was still as honest a living as any. “He lost something valuable on the Andromeda. His son.”

 

Nico hinged on the word. _Son._   He’d heard Jason inhale sharply behind him.  A clear indicator of what was meant.  “The only bounty we picked up was what is clearly listed in the manifest.”  Nico said, and held a hand out.  Jason put the leather book in his hand, which he held forward to Luke.

 

Luke scoffed, clearly amused.  “I know how you work, Nico.  You always leave one alive…give him the opportunity to join your sorry crew of misfit boys.  You mean to tell me that you didn’t save a boy about your age?  Blond hair and tanned skin?  With a dazzling smile across his lips and blue eyes that light up the world?  Answers to the name William, I presume.”  Despite the questioning tone to his voice, a grin crossed his lips.

 

Jason saw it first, in the way that Nico’s shoulders tightened, and the way that his arm grasped at nothing.  He remembered the betraying blow that Francesco had landed on Nico.  Remembered the way that Nico had lay forlornly in bed, crying and inconsolable for days.

 

“You’re lying.”  Nico said, his voice defiant.  “William…he knows about my father.  He would have told me if his father…”

 

“But he didn’t.  Perhaps,” Luke said, his tone becoming a taunting one.  One that Jason was familiar with.  “Good little William just wanted to bed the Captain.  It would make an interesting story.  Fucking the Captain of the _Katakhthonios._ ”

 

Nico lunged, and Jason was grabbing at his coat, preventing him from plunging into the waters of the bay.  A smirk was plastered on Luke’s face.  Jason managed to pull Nico back, when there was a flurry of movement, and a single shot pierced the otherwise quiet night.  Behind Luke, another blond haired boy looked down at his stomach, where a circle of dark red was beginning to pierce through the white linen.  Wordlessly, he fell over, into the interior of the boat.

 

Luke looked behind him, at the fallen Octavian.  There was no sense of pity in his eyes as he turned back to the other boat.  “You missed!”

 

Jason was already rowing away, back toward the ship, when Nico turned and yelled a single word.  “FIRE!”

 

As Nico turned to look back at the Captain, the sound of firing cannons filled the air, and the _whizz_ of the cannonballs as they ran through the night made Nico’s skin shiver.  “Burn in hell, Castellan!”

 

Luke, however, had already turned away, and had begun to row back toward his ship.  He stopped, prematurely, to toss Octavian over the side.  His body splashed into the water, and slowly sank beneath the waves, into the waters of the bay that was as black as india ink.

 

The dinghy had come to within shouting distance, and Nico turned toward those on the deck.  “Fire below the waterline!  Sink her!”  The orders were swiftly relayed, and Nico looked up to catch Will staring over the edge.  His face was knit with concern, though Nico knew not if it was for Nico, or for himself.

 

Already, other ships were waking, coming to the deck to look at the two ships firing upon one another.  The _Boom_ of cannons firing shook Nico down to the bones.  He swiftly began to climb up the side of his ship, ensuring the Jason was right behind him.  He swung one leg over the edge of the Man-Of-War, and half collapsed onto the deck.

 

“Fire at will, and unfurl the sails!  We must leave, now!”  Nico said.  The firing of cannon continued, as the sails lowered to catch the morning wind.  The sound of men heaving the anchor out of the water.  He slowly pulled himself up, wincing at the pain in his leg.

 

A volley of cannon shot out, filling the bay with the sound of thunder, and the volley rang true.  The _Exeter_ suddenly shuddered, before the hull, partway back from the bow, tore apart in brilliant orange light, which briefly turned the early morning bay into daylight.  The water turned blue with the reflection of the light of the explosion.  A cannonball must have hit the powder magazine.  Luke was nowhere to be seen, but his ship, and most of his crew, would sink beneath the waves.

 

Nico stayed where he was, as the ship, torn nearly in two, began to list to port.  By the time the main mast fell over, it was falling behind them, which surprised Nico, as he never realized when they started to sail.  He slowly made his way down the deck and up the short set of stairs that led to the stern deck, toward the wheel, where Percy stood, his eyes ahead.  A soft look of disapproval was on his lips.  Jason stood next to him.  “Nassau, Percy.  Let’s get home.”

 

As he turned around to descend the stairs, he was met with the worried face of Will.  He stood at the bottom of the flight of stairs.  Nico saw those ice-blue eyes on his; noticed the way the cupid’s bow of his upper lip was drawn taut in a thin line; relished the way that the wind blew his fine golden hair around his face…the same hair that his hand had been tangled in last night.  A pang of pain went through his heart. The way it had when his hands were covered with his fathers blood.  The way it had when he’d held his weapon up at Francesco.  Asked him the question that would result in Nico shooting the older boy.  The first person he’d ever let close to him, aside from his father.  The boy that he had first loved…

 

“Is Admiral Apollonius Smythe, the man who murdered my father and left me to die, your father?”  He asked softly.  Yet, to his surprise, the crew stopped, and the ship became deathly quiet.  Everyone had heard the story.  His gaze briefly scanned the deck.  Annabeth, her golden hair in a ponytail, was the only one who took a single step forward.  Even Leo, toward the boy, had stopped mid hoist to turn.

 

Will didn’t turn.  His gaze was only for Nico.  His gaze connected with Nico’s eyes, which in this light seemed to be obsidian, whispering of danger and of secrets that he’d not yet cracked.  His heart seemed to contract, because this wasn’t a question.  It was an accusation, a silent curse.  “N-Nico, I tried to tell you, before you spotted the Captain of the Exe—”

 

The look of pain, of heartbreak, that crossed Nico’s face was what stopped Will, mid-sentence.  A look that spoke not of simple hurt.  It was a look of someone who had been betrayed, and had taken a chance, only for that chance, that sliver of hope, to come right back and shove a stake through his heart.

 

“I trusted you, which was my mistake.”  Nico said, as he fought to keep just how badly he was hurt from showing.  “I…I told you stories, _secrets_ , of my life.  I let you _fuck_ me.”  Nico said, without much regard for what the crew thought.  Even the captain needed someone.  “And…And all the time, you knew your father killed mine?  You knew who I was when I let you into my confidences, into my _bed?_ ”

 

Will didn’t care that the tears had risen in his eyes.  It was horrible enough to see Nico seem to break apart above him.  Even worse to realize that he was the cause.  He could have, _should have_ , told him.  Yet he knew that when he did, Nico would despise him for it.  Now, however, it was oh so obvious that it was worst.  Obvious that the look in Nico’s eyes, when next they met his, when he glanced at the crew and subtly nodded, was not simply hate.  It was loathing, a look that seemed to call down the worst curses from Heaven above.  A single hand closed around his right arm, and he turned to see a woman with piercing blue eyes and golden hair tied into a ponytail.  Annabeth, the only woman on the ship.  “N-Nico, please!”  He said, and he realized that his voice was just short of panic, frantic with pleading from someone who realized what his meant.  The plank.  Was this how Anne Boleyn had felt, as she was torn away from Henry?  “I—I should have told you!  I was stupid, Nico, _please!_ ”

 

Nico glanced down at the Cabin Boy with the golden hair, as a single tear cascaded down his cheek.  “Take him to the brig.  For this treachery…we’ll let the crew decide his fate.”

 

Jason rushed forward, past Nico, and took hold of Will’s left arm.  A cry of elation, went up from the crew as Will was dragged backward across the deck.  His ankles dragging across the floor, and tears staining his perfectly tanned face.  His cries were lost on most of the crew, but they reached Nico’s ears.

 

“Nico, I’m sorry!  Let me explain!  Please, Nico, _Please!_ ” He said, over and over, his voice rising higher in desperation and panic the farther he was dragged, until the sound of a wooden door slamming shut silenced his voice; as he was dragged into the interior of the ship.  Yet Nico could only replay one thing, over and over in his head.

 

_How could I have been so stupid, to think that a boy like him could truthfully love me?_


	7. Chapter 7: Nassau, Prepare for War.

**_ One Week Later, Nassau: The Pirate's Republic. _ **

Will’s shoulder ached from the iron bar that pressed into his flesh.  It was one of 12 bars that made up the cell he’d been roughly shoved into a week ago.  He remembered the scene oh so clearly.  Him screaming, pleading for Nico’s forgiveness.  The jeers of the crew, and the look of heartbreak on Nico’s face as he watched.  He remembered Annabeth letting go of him, briefly, to throw open the door of the cell before Jason tossed him in.  The pain that shot up his side when he hit the wooden floor.  The scathing look on Jason’s face after Annabeth had left, and the words he said that still rang inside his head:  _You’re no better than your father._

After that, the week had passed by in misery.  Twice a day, he was given food and water.  Once a day, his chamber pot was emptied.  Yet, he’d suffered indignities at the hands of the crew.  He’d been pissed on by some.  Been called obscene names by others.  Percy had permitted him a change of clothing and some water to scrub off.  Leo had afforded him company, at night, when he could spare it.  Annabeth came by with Percy every so often, and somewhere, somehow, he’d found her pitying him.  Nico, however, never stopped by.  The crew never mentioned him.  He felt the sting of tears well up in his eyes again.  How many times had he cried in the last week, due to his loss of the one person he’d had feelings for?  He’d never had the courage to tell Nico that the night they had spent together was the first time he’d _ever_ slept with anyone.  He had been privy to seeing others, a voyeur…but he’d never been approached.  Never been lucky enough to sleep with someone.

The sound of boots thumping across the floor, toward his cell, made Will prepare for the worst.  Someone else to come abuse him in some way, shape or form.  When the boots were visible, before the front of the cage, Will was sure someone was going to use him as though he were a chamberpot.  Instead, however, a familiar voice broke the silence.

~~~

Luke paced up and down the deck of the Victory, as anger lit his face up.  He was still sore from the way the explosion of the Exeter blew him into the water.  He was angry, too.  Wanted revenge on Nico for the destruction of the Exeter and the death of most of his crew.  Angry that his prize had been oh-so-close, only for it to be snatched away.  His blatant victory taken away.  His future now hanging in the balance.

“How far are we from Nassau, Sir?”  He asked, turning toward the man at the wheel.

Above him, on the half deck, the man with piercing eyes turned to face the Captain of his now lost barque.  Ice blue, with a chiseled chin and angular cheekbones that some said were simply divine in nature.  His hair, as golden as the rays of the life-giving sun, were covered by a powdered wig.  The royal blue of his Naval coat impeccable, with no sign of staining.  No wrinkles on any part of his uniform.  Everything was ship-shape.  Nothing out of place, nothing where it should be.  Except, he thought, for the seven ragged crew members that he had to drag out of the bay at Port Royal.

“Do you still think you can catch him, Castellan?  You sail ahead of the fleet for your own personal gain, put William at risk, and you still think you can somehow salvage this mission of yours?”  His voice was cold.  Admiral Apollonius Smythe gestured for the male beside him to take the wheel, and he began to approach the younger man.  “Your little outburst could mean the end of my dear boy’s life.  He’ll be branded a traitor, subjected to the plank, or worse, a trial at Nassau. Do you know what the Pirates do to Traitors, Captain Castellan?”

Luke suddenly turned his gaze away from the man, as his gaze was simply too strong, as though it would reach through the very depths of his soul.  “I do not, Sir.”

“There are many possibilities, none so obvious as the punishment we mete out to their kind.  A short rope and a long drop.  That’s a reputable way to go.  Yet these Pirates are ruthless in their justice.  They could stab him in the gut and disembowel him.  Leave him to spend his last moments holding his entrails as though he were a pig at slaughter.  They could burn him alive.  They could slice his throat as easily as if ‘twere normal.  The thing about Pirates, Castellan, is that they’re barbaric.  They’re subhuman.  Go downstairs and get some rest. You’re done.”

Luke nodded softly and turned from his place, before walking toward the door that would lead him to the crew quarters below the deck.  A voice stopped him.

“One more thing, Luke.  If any harm’s come to my son, the Pirates won’t be the only thing I destroy.”

Luke let the door fall shut behind him.

~~~

“You look like shit.”  Nico said, matter-of-factly, from his place outside of the cage.  He’d spent a week raging inside of his room; between extremes of anger and heartbreak.  But he had realized that he needed to come see him.  To tell him everything.  To destroy William as much as William had destroyed him.  Vindictiveness ran through his blood, and Nico could hold grudges that lasted a lifetime.  He looked down at Will, who sat on the floor, one leg propped up, foot flat on the ground, while the other rested firmly on the floor.  His left elbow rested on his knee, and his fingers, dirtied, curled and pointed at nothing.  His lips were chapped, his hair lackluster, dulled.  The shine gone.  His clothing was a simple cotton shirt and pants, their ends ripped off to make shorts that ended just below the knee.  They had been white once, but were darkened from God knew how many days of continuous wear.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.  You come to piss on me too?”  Will asked, looking utterly dejected, as though that act would be the lowest he could get.

“Why would I do that?  It’s disgusting.  And besides, I’ve come to ask you why?”   Nico asked, and he hated the way that his voice broke on the last word.  Because for the past week, that’s the one question he could never find some semblance of an answer for.  “You heard the story from Leo, he told me as much.  You _knew_ who I was, and you still…we still…”

“I didn’t know how to tell you.”  Will said, as he let his gaze fall back to the floor of his cell.  _Because you would hate me like you do now.  Because if you knew who my father was, you would throw me overboard and let me drown in the deep blue seas._ “I didn’t want you to see me as the son of your kin-slayer.”

Nico’s gaze seemed to harden, and he grabbed an empty bucket that lay against the wall, overturned it, and set it down.  A moment later, he was sitting down on it.  “You _are_ the son of my father’s slayer, though.  Despite anything you do, you can’t shuck that part of your life out of you, anymore than I can cast off the fact that I’m a Pirate, or that I’ve murdered people like Francesco.  Do you know of him?”

Will, upon hearing his words, fought back the tide of tears that threatened to overflow.  But he slowly shook his head in answer.

“Francesco was the first boy I’d ever loved.  He was our age two years ago.  Something of a forbidden crush that I had.  He only wanted to live on the seas, and had been Cabin Boy on the _Bianca Maria_ before my father became a Pirate.  I would meet him in secret places aboard the very ship, and we would talk.  He was tender, and sweet…just like you, even when he looked like Leo.  Even worse than that, he was charming, and he would talk me into giving small kisses.  He was my first introduction into the realm of romance.”

Will felt the sense of regretful fondness that Nico had when talking about this man, Francesco.  The way that Nico talked about him, he was aware that Nico’s feelings for Francesco had been serious.  A young boy on the verge of pubescence, and love, and lust.

“He was the first boy to come into my bed, and hold me on nights when storms raged and the ship creaked and groaned.  He was the first boy to ever _touch_ me in that way.  He was new to it, as was I.  He was fifteen, I was thirteen.  Forbidden adventures to anyone else. But to us, it was all we had.  Then, I found out that he was a self-serving man when he sold us out to your father.”

The change in Nico’s voice was evident almost instantly, from a fond affection, remembering the great memories, to the hard tone; the way that the seas could shift from peaceful to a rogue wave, or a maelstrom that could sink ships and level cities.  The way a sea could rise up and destroy coastlines.

“Because of Francesco’s actions, I held my father in my arms, as his lifeblood poured out of his wounds…wounds inflicted by your bastard of a father.  Do you know what happened to Francesco?  I shot him.  But that wasn’t how he died.”  The sharp sound of a blade being pulled from its sheath made Will look up, and fear became evident in his eyes when he saw the dagger that Nico held in his hand.  “I pushed this blade into his throat, just where I knew he would bleed out.”

“Why are you telling me this?”  Will suddenly asked, as he moved to stand.  “Are you going to shove that dagger into my throat?  Let me bleed out in this horrible cell?  All because I didn’t tell you of who I was?”

“No!”  Nico said, as he himself rose, sliding the blade of the dagger into the sheath.   “I’m telling you so you know that you’re no better than Francesco or your bastard father!”  Nico said, as anger flared across his features once again.  “You snuck your way into my bed, and you were fully aware of who I was!  You used me to…to gain some kind of secret!”

“What secret would that be?”  Will asked, and he felt the anger rising in his own voice.  “That you said you _loved_ me?  I didn’t sneak my way into your bed!  You invited me in when you were as drunk as anyone I’d ever seen!  I’m _not_ my father, so don’t you dare compare me to him.  He’s ruthless.”

Nico scowled, and rammed his hands into the bars of the cage.  “You’re just like him!”  Nico said, before he sank down to his knees, face hidden in shadow.  “You seek out vulnerabilities.  You seek out weakness and exploit it, and when you strike, you ensure it’s when the enemy is weak.  Francesco and you…you were both placed here by your father.  You’re as guilty of my father’s death as he is.”

Will looked aghast at that sudden statement.  To think that he was being held accountable for his fathers actions two years past?  That was unheard of.  “We aren’t guilty for the deeds, good or bad, of our Fathers, Nico.  We are men who have our own agency, our own reasons for doing what we do.  You can’t hold me accountable for what my father did _anymore_ than I can hold you accountable for your own fathers actions.”

Nico scoffed, from his place on the floor, and when he looked up, Will was surprised to see tears upon his cheeks.  “Your beloved King bids me hang for the crimes of my father.  My crew bids you hang for the crimes of yours.  Agency or not, our lives were entwined by fate.”

“You should hang for the death of Francesco.  And for the death of countless crews at your hand.  But you can’t hang for what your father did, Nico.  You were a child.”  Will retorted, as he drew himself up to his full height.  A last stand of pride.  “Have you come to lead me to the noose, then?”

Nico slowly stood up, and swiftly wiped away the tears.  “You’re to face trial by crew here, at Nassau.  Whatever punishment they mete out, I…I will try to pull my weight to ensure you’re freed.”

That startled Will, who had since moved to grasp at the bars in the front of his cage.  “Why?  Let them hang me.”

Nico turned and began to stroll away, toward the door.  As his hand reached for the latch, and light flooded into the chamber, he turned and faced Will.  “Because,” He said, and his own eyes met Will’s, if only for a moment.  “I didn’t lie when I said I loved you.”  Then he turned to step out of the hold.  “The Prisoner’s all yours!”

A chorus of cheers went up from the crew.

~~~

Nico entered the fortress of Nassau with a scowl on his lips.  Reyna stared down at him from her place, and she was flanked by her closest allies.  To her right was Frank Zhang, his bow in his right hand, and an arrow nocked.  To her left, her hair covered by a brown cap, was Jason’s girlfriend, Piper.  She had been inspired by Anne Bonny.  Hazel stood next to Piper, a small look on her lips as Nico came through the gate.  Despite himself, he smiled.  Hazel, oh so long ago, had opted to stay at Nassau, after the death of her father during the same raid that killed his father.

“Hazel!  How are you?”  Nico asked, moving toward the stairs that would take him upstairs.

A small grin crossed her own lips, as she held out her arms to him, bounding down the stairs in the light blue dress that made her seem as radiant as any Goddess.  When the two reached each other, he picked her up in a well meaning, joyous hug.  “I’m doing well!  You?”

“We’ve a lot to discuss, dear sister.  But I’m fine.”  Nico said, before his eyes shifted to Reyna.  “Are the Other Captains here?  I see that Frank is.”

Frank nodded softly, before he entered the main structure.  Silently, everyone followed him inside.

~~~

“I say we hang him!”  One man shouted, as Will stood before the massed group of Pirates, Merchants, and general riff-raff that made up the population of Nassau. There was a respectable town inland, but the coast belonged to the pirates.  Had become a Pirates Republic.

A roar went up from the crowd, affirming the man’s proposal to hang the traitor, and Will’s heart skipped a beat.  Across the way, leaning on a second floor brothel balcony, were Percy and Jason, taking in the proceedings with stone faces, never showing a single emotion.

“Amigos!”  The voice drifted across the crowd, and Will turned to see Leo, sauntering onto the scaffold as though he owned it.  “I know we all want blood.  Especially the blood of traitor…But I don’t think William is a traitor.”

 

A murmur made its way through the crowd, and Will looked up to see that Jason had stood up to his full height; and Percy was smirking.  Leo, unperturbed, continued.

“Yes, Will is the Son of an Admiral in the Royal Navy, but he’s got a good heart, which is more than I can say about the lot of you!”  Leo said.  “I can see why he didn’t say who his father was.  He didn’t want to be singled out like he’s being singled out now!”

“Enough, Leo!”  Jason shouted from his spot upon the balcony.  “Let’s not stall any longer!  I call for William to be hanged, and I want to pull the lever myself!”  Will felt his stomach drop as the cheer from the crowd went up.  “I call for a vote!”  Jason called out, and he pulled his sword out of its sheath.  “All in favor of hanging the traitor!”

Will, turned to the crowd, as the swords, their method of vote, began to be drawn.

~~~

“Are you sure, Nico?”  Reyna asked, as her left hand massaged the head of one of her two dogs.  Her face was a mask of concern.  “Your plan’s a gamble.”

“If Frank’s right,” Nico began, with a soft nod at the Captain of the _Falcon_.  “Then the Exeter was a scout ship, and the _Victory_ is behind.  Which means that Will’s father is on the sea, looking for him.”  Nico said, before he paused to raise the pewter cup to his lips to take a sip of the rum held within.  His goal tonight wasn’t to get drunk, but he didn’t trust the water here.  “Will’s fate lays in the hands of the crews, and he will be put to death.  The _Victory_ will come here, and when Admiral Smythe learns about Will’s death, he will rain hell down onto this island, to ensure that Pirates are destroyed.”

Hazel shifted uneasily, and Piper looked over at Nico through half-lidded eyes.  Nico knew, however, that this was a front.  Beneath that supposedly bored expression was a mind that was busy calculating.  And it was Piper who spoke.

“You want that, don’t you?  For the flagship of the British Navy to come here?”  A gentle smile crossed her lips.  “That’s why Jason isn’t with you.”

“Jason is at the square, to ensure that Will dies.”  Nico said in a calm voice.  “As for Smythe, Yes, I want him to come here, so I can kill him myself for what he did.”

“Yet you won’t kill Will, like you killed Francesco?”  Frank butted in, as he set his elbows on the table.  Nico remembered when he’d first met the other, who was pudgy.  He hadn’t realized how muscular the other was until this moment.  “We all know the story of the ruthless Ghost maker, the Prince of Darkness.”

Nico laughed, because that had not been something he’d heard.  “Prince of Darkness, Zhang?  I’m nothing of the sort.”

“We’ve heard stories.”  Hazel said, as she set down a mug of something hot before her.  She wasn’t one for rum.  “You kill men twice your size with a fury in your eyes and a darkness in your heart.  You’ve killed so many men, that the men whisper that, when you die, Satan himself will give you a throne.”  Though she wouldn’t admit it, Nico thought, Hazel was worried.  They had been friends, and he had wanted to protect her, Reyna was all too happy to have company here, in this gruesome fortress.

 

“I won’t kill Will because, unlike Francesco, he can’t get away.  Leave it to the crew to draw blood.”  Nico said, with a wave of his hand.  “Do I have your word that your ships will fire on the _Victory_ should it come to that?  Do I have your word Reyna that the fortress will fire upon it?”

 

Around the table, there were slight nods.  Frank’s face was stony, yet his eyes were fire.  Piper, the captain of the _Bonny_ , of course, nodded.  And Reyna, regarded Nico for a moment, before she too, nodded.  Reyna stood up suddenly, her purple dress flowing around her.  Before she could speak, however, Nico turned to look at the others.  The Stoll Brothers, both of whom nodded their heads.  Captain Yew who stood and pledged his sword to Nico.  Around the room, other Captains nodded their heads.  A total of fifteen ships that would fire upon the Admiral, defend Nassau and the Pirates Republic.

 

“Very well, then!”  Reyna called out, and slammed her cup onto the table.  “Go, prepare your crews!  We’ve a day at most to prepare, before battles upon us!”

A chorus of cheers went up, as the Captains stood up and walked from the room.  It was a minute before Frank and Piper left, with Hazel following along, arm in arm with Frank.  Nico stood up and strolled toward the door, before he turned to look at Reyna.

“Say what you will,” She said, as she turned to look at him.  “You won’t kill William Solace yourself because you love him.”

Nico turned and wordlessly walked from the room.

~~~

Will fell to his knees, at the pitiful amount of swords that had been raised when the ‘Nay’ vote had been put.

He wouldn’t cry, however.  Wouldn’t give the pirates the satisfaction of seeing him shed tears.  He slowly lowered his face, until his gaze rested on the worn and weathered wood.

“William Solace,” The voice was Jason, who had come closer, and was probably about to climb up the scaffold.  “The various crews have voted, and you’ll die for your treason by hanging, tomorrow morning.  Take him away!”

He heard himself cry out, as two hands grabbed at him, and dragged him away.  He looked up to see Jason, looking at him with a smirk on his face.


	8. Chapter 8: Baited Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA:
> 
> The scene with feels and a cliffhanger, because I'm apparently Satan.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

There was nothing quite like staring death in the face. Never mind the fact that Will has dry heaved all morning, and made more than enough use of the chamber pot. He’d watched as the others erected a makeshift scaffold, where a length of rope now stood. Will slowly brought a hand to his neck and rubbed at the skin there, unbroken by signs of stubble or other features of manliness that didn’t involve removing ones breeches. Once again, he felt the dread, the leaden heaviness of his heart, at the certainty that he would never live to see another sunset, nor would he live to taste the rum on Nico’s pristine lips; feel Nico’s smooth skin beneath his calloused hands. He resisted the urge to cry again, for he knew that he’d only give a sick sense of satisfaction to those who had voted to see him hang. Will looked through the small window once again, and saw that a crowd was beginning to form in the area surrounding the platform. Beyond then, perhaps a quarter of a mile away, was the pristine waters of the bay, and the great blue ocean beyond. If God smiled upon him, his last sight would be the blessed sea that he’d grown up around. The door opened, and Will turned to see who it was who would take him on his death walk: Jason Grace.

“Let’s go, Solace. Best not to drag it out.” Jason said, before he entered the room and grabbed his upper arm. Jason dragged him from the room, and toward his demise.

Will was surprised that it was so beautiful, with nary a cloud in the sky. It was as blue as it had ever been, and the breeze smelled like mango, or perhaps incense. As he was led forward, he let his eyes travel to the sky, even as the men threw rotten fruit at him, as the women flashed their breasts at him, as though taunting him that he would never again enjoy carnal pleasures. It was all for naught, however. For he only yearned to see Nico. His shins hit the steps as he was led up to the platform. The pain was brief, but intense. A final sign that he was alive; that this wasn’t a dream. Jason, who had dragged him all the way, tightened his hand on the boy’s shoulder, which prompted him to stop. A moment later, Jason’s blue eyes were staring into his, a small smile upon his lips as he put the noose around his neck.

“You’re lucky that Nico thinks you’re cute.” Jason said, as he moved behind Will to tie his hands. Just when Will thought that this couldn’t get any more undignified, Jason slowly grasped the hem of his pants and pulled them up. Had they sagged? “Should at least stay decent, not showing half the beach your admittedly nice ass.” Then he slowly moved toward the lever, just a foot away. It was just far enough for Will to see Jason from the corners of his eyes. He suddenly turned toward the crowd. “Are you ready for a hanging?!”

As the crowd cheered, Will let himself look straight ahead. Despite the few ships, he noted that one was nowhere to be seen. He caught sight of a few fast moving clouds to his right, and he turned his head ever so slightly. At the same moment that he gasped, a shout went up from farther up the beach.

~~~  
“Nassau is around this corner, Admiral.” Ethan said, as he glanced over the railing, and at the blessed blue water. This was solely to judge the depth, or to look for potential dangers. There were none here, so close to the only natural bay on this island that would allow for ships.

Apollonius slowly walked back to the wheel, as his gaze strayed toward the shoreline. It already smelled of a pirate town even here. A soft scowl crossed his lips as he ordered his crew to prepare for battle. Below deck, he heard the telltale sound of cannon being prepared. He prepared his own flintlock gun for battle, and put a hand on the hilt of his blade. Today would be the day that he would accomplish two things: Retrieve his son, and wipe out his captors. Every last one. His gaze moved along the shoreline, where there was pristine beach before forest. It appeared that, for now, no one was going to send up the alarm of potential attacks. His mind drifted to the day he’d first held William. His mother had opted not to take her husband’s last name, causing quite the scandal among the London Elite. Yet, Naomi Solace had always been fiercely independent, and fiercely loyal. As the only child, she’d wanted the Solace line to continue, and it had, through their son William. When she’d died, when William was yet a boy, at the tender age of six, Apollonius had sent him off to learn at the Royal Naval Hospital School. He’d been so proud of his son, with the golden hair and the ice-blue eyes. With the smattering of freckles that could make anyone, male or female, swoon. With the promise of a future so great that no one knew. All of that was at stake now, and Apollonius had to get his son back. The appearance of the stern of a ship made him change his gaze. Ahead, where the beach reached a small point and turned inland, was the first ship he had seen. It was the _Gemini_. Flagship of the infamous Stoll Brothers. “Prepare to fire!”

It was now or never. When the full ship was in view, Smythe noticed that other ships had started to come into view. The _Bonny, the Bloody Mary,_ even the _King Richard’s Vengeance_. The _Katakhthonios_ was nowhere to be seen, however. Perhaps it had left. The beach had come into view, finally, and Ethan was suddenly beside him, white faced as he held out the spyglass.

“Sir,” He said, before swallowing. Apollonius watched the muscles in his throat move. A sign of nervousness. “The beach.”

The Admiral nodded and slipped open the hourglass, before he trained it upon the white strip of beach upon which were the pirates. It didn’t take long to find the centerpiece of the galley, and he felt his heart stop. It was a crudely constructed platform, upon which a boy was standing. This wasn’t a simple speech. It was an execution, and the condemned was his darling son.

~~~  
Nico gave the nod, and the sails unfurled, catching the wind. The crew had left in the early hours of the morning. They had sighted the sails of the Victory shortly before dawn, and Nico had skirted the island, making it seem as though they were leaving. In truth, it seemed that his plan would indeed work. The bay of Nassau was pointed at one end, hiding the beach from anyone approaching. Facing the point was the great fort that guarded the bay. And Nico? Well, as the Victory was concerned with the other ships, he would swing out and join the fight. It all ended today, after all. That was if the timing was perfect.

His thoughts drifted back to Will once again. He had thought long and hard about his words, and Nico realized that he couldn’t fault Will for the sins of his father. Besides, there was something about Will that made him get all jittery. Maybe it was because Will had been the one to actually get Nico off, or because it had been so good to wake up in the arms of a smiling boy with hair like sunshine. All he knew was that, if any part of this plan failed, Nico would be dead in one way or another. His hands moved to ensure that all of his weapons were in place, before he moved to stand next to Percy.

“You sure about this, Nico?” Percy asked, as he took a hand off of the wheel to pull Nico close in a side hug, something that had been all too common for them all. Not to mention the random acts of Percy, Jason, and himself shoving one another off of the boat when at anchor.

Nico felt a small smile cross his lips, and he slung an arm around Percy’s waist, before he looked up at his cousin. “I’m sure. What you feel for Annabeth, I feel for Will. You told me that your stomach hurts, in a good way and not a “I’m going to destroy my bowels” way.” Even now, Nico couldn’t help the snort that crossed his lips at the exact wording that Percy had used. “As trivial as it sounds, I didn’t realize that I’d been looking at Will the way I had. And…well, I’m not exactly going to complain about what we did. He’s essential to the plan. I only hope it doesn’t go to shit.” Nico paused and turned. “RAISE THE BLACK!” He cried out, before turning to face the bow.

Percy nodded softly. The ship was gaining speed, when the sound of Cannon fire split the silence.

~~~  
“SAIL!” The voice called out, and Will saw the maidenhead of the Victory cross into view. Before half of the beach had turned to see what Will had seen, the Gemini fired its cannon upon the ship.

Will felt himself let out a scream, but it was too late. The _Bonny, Bloody Mary,_ and the _King Richard’s Vengeance_ had begun to fire. It was like a dull sensation in his bones. The **_BOOM BOOM BOOM_** of the cannon firing. The crews on the beach had begun to run toward the dinghies that would take them toward their respective ships. From here, he could see that some of the cannon found their mark, as holes began to appear in the ship. The Victory was in its great black paint, seemingly as though it were made from shadows, and the holes were seemingly not there, but Will could see them.

His view was blocked by a woman with blonde hair. Annabeth, who swiftly pulled a blade and slashed the rope that bound his wrists together. A gentle smile crossed her lips, as though she were asking for forgiveness. “Keep your hands where they are. You’ve come of use to us, Solace. It took us a long time to find you.” Then she jumped from the platform, landed in a roll, and took off toward the beach, yelling and ready for battle. She reminded Will of Boudicca, ever so briefly. Another new, resounding boom made Will turn his head to his left, where the Fortress loomed before them. It too, was firing its cannon upon the Victory. Will could only look back at the sea, as Jason was doing the same, and watch the demise of his father, as the ships began to close in.

~~~  
Connor Stoll was the first to swing over, yelling from the top of his lungs, onto the deck of the Victory. He brandished his sword and was met with Luke Castellan, who had a vicious gleam in his eyes. If the Cannon fire didn’t mark the start of the battle, this surely did. The first clang, the clash of blades, was met with more. Beside him, Leo Valdez landed and brandished his own blade, an impish smirk upon his lips. Slowly, more began to swing over. Travis Stoll, Fearless Clarisse La Rue, even Hazel, who had left the Island to spend time with Leo, her second best friend. All brandished swords, daggers, and flintlocks that were sure to cause damage.

“En Garde!” Connor screamed, and lunged once again, slicing through the air as if this were his first ever fight. The impish grin upon his own lips widened, however, when he realized that Luke was someone of his caliber. This would be a fight to the death. He parried most of the other male’s strikes, and managed to land a few of his own. Every so often, however, his eyes would shoot to the side, awaiting the sail that would signal the arrival of the other vessel. For now, though, he was on his own.

~~~  
Apollonius drew his sword and rushed into the heat of the battle. A man who did not fight with his crew was unworthy of being a Captain. The first man he met was the Captain of the Bonny, who immediately raised her flintlock and fired at the man. It breezed right past him and slammed into Ethan, who collapsed onto the deck, a stunned look on his lips. Apollonius raised his sword and sliced downward with uncanny malice toward the woman, who cried out as the blade cut into her right shoulder and fell to the ground. He took the steps down two at a time, and was met in battle by others who were generally unskilled fighters. Most went down without much of a fight. It was quite disappointing, actually. His heartbeat slowed down, as the calm of battle set in. He remembered why his old shipmates had called him the Plague. He cut through men as though he were the infamous Plague itself. His target, for now, was Frank Zhang, the Dragon, who captained the King Richard. To take down one of the infamous Pirate Lords would be a great boost to his repertoire. He began to walk forth with utter intent now, a murderous glare in his eyes. Anyone who dared approach him was cut down in one or two brutal strikes, and he continued on his merry way.

As he began to climb onto the forecastle, where Frank was battling another member of his crew, he saw it. The black flag with the double-pointed sceptre that graced the fabric. The standard of the late Pirate who he had laid waste to, so many years ago. The Katakhthonios had finally made an appearance.

~~~  
“FIRE!” Nico cried out, as the Victory came into view.

The dull thud of his guns firing at the other ship was like a symphony to his ears, as he gave the nod to Percy, who promptly turned the wheel to the side. The ship began to turn accordingly, and if Nico was right, it would bring them right up alongside the Victory. The scene before him was beautiful. The five ships that had docked in the bay were now firing upon the Royal vessel with gusto. In the water were dozens of dinghies that were shuttling crew from the beach to their vessels. The once wonderfully blue water was frothy with foam and riddled with debris. On the island itself, The fortress had ceased firing, for fear, Nico presumed, of hitting their allies. His gaze turned back toward the Victory just in time to see one of his cannons crash into the Maidenhead, smashing the wondrous looking woman to bits. The crew were now appearing on the deck, readying themselves to board the vessel. Nico slowly took off his outer jacket, leaving himself in a billowing white shirt, its lace partially undone to reveal the slight indentation between his pectoral muscles, and a pair of black breeches. His hair tied in a ponytail, and the hairpin, topped with an onyx stone, stuck through it.

From his pocket, Nico produced a single page of paper, ripped from the manifest of the HMS Andromeda, the ship he had sacked nearly a month ago. On it, listed under important cargo, was the key that had given him everything he needed for this moment. Yet, this single key had also had an unexpected consequence: The possibility of Love, though he’d wrecked it. Upon the page, written in ornate script, was the single sentence _William Edward Solace, payment to be received upon safe delivery to London to Apollonius Smythe, First Sea Lord._ Everything had come into play so quickly, that he’d half-doubted whether this would work or not. Yet, the scene before him was proof that it was.

“Take the Wheel, Billy!” Percy called out, and Nico whirled around to see Percy running toward the edge. He turned apologetically, before shrugging. “I can’t let Annabeth go into battle without me, Neeks. We promised each other. You go down, I go down too.” Then he leaped overboard, just as a cannonball destroyed the railing right where he’d been standing.

Billy, a boy just under Nico’s age, grabbed the wheel. Nico thought that the boy was about to shit his pants from the look on his face, and he swiftly walked over to pat the others back. “See the point?” Nico asked, gesturing to the jut of rock. “Once I’m off of the ship, you turn the wheel toward the sea, and give the orders to lift sails.”

Billy looked over at Nico, with moss-green eyes and red hair that was a stunning combination to behold, but he swiftly nodded, and turned back toward the bow, a new resolution in his eyes. Nico pulled the newest dagger in his possession, only four inches long with a leather handle, and slid it into Billy’s belt. Then he ran off to rejoin the crew.

~~~  
Annabeth laughed as she pulled her boyfriend from the sea. She could have sworn that in a different life, Percy would have been a Merman. “Nico ready?” She asked, moving to take off her outer jacket. Before the boat, the Victory rose from the ocean like an impenetrable fortress. If there were one thing that Annabeth knew, it was that nothing were impenetrable.

“He’s ready. I dunno about Billy, though.” Percy said with a laugh, before he moved in to press a kiss to his girlfriend’s cheek. “Let’s kick some ass.”

When the dinghy pulled up alongside the hull of the Victory, Annabeth was the first off of the boat and onto the ship. She swiftly, expertly climbed, and Percy was right behind her. She remembered the day she’d met Percy, on a dock in New Amsterdam. She’d laughed when Percy bragged about being a pirate, because no pirate would have such amazing chiseled features and even better teeth. When the truth had come out, however, she left behind the stifling atmosphere of the city for the freedom of the seas, and had never looked back.

A single shot was fired from the end of her flintlock, before she had slid her way into the window on the gun deck. She was met with the gawking faces of about twenty men, who all momentarily paused. “Hello, Boys. I’ve come to kiss you.” She said, before drawing a blade and stabbing the nearest man. All around the room, others were pushing through the windows, including Percy behind her, who stared at the body of the poor man at her feet. “Did I say kiss? I meant kill, my bad.” Then she charged the nearest man, and took him out not with a knife, but a well placed kick between the legs.

The best thing about it all was that Percy was there to ensure that no one harmed her. He was slicing and dicing as much as the next man, which gave her leave to begin moving the cannon from the windows. There was always a method to her madness. And right now, it was ensuring that the cannon were freely moving. She was aware of one of the others who entered with them having the same idea. At first, she hadn’t known who it was, but the black hair, curling just at the edges, gave it all away. “Michael! Move them toward the beach!”

Michael Yew, Captain of the Bloody Mary, turned to give Annabeth a dazzling smile, before he nodded and glanced around the room. All the men had fallen, and He began to push one of the cannon backward. “We’re going to have to fire these if your plan works.” He said, before he began to load the cannon for his own purposes. When he glanced back out the window, he stopped and cursed ever so softly. As Annabeth herself moved to look out, she saw why. The Katakhthonios had come up alongside the Victory.

~~~  
Nico gave a cry as he swung across the space between the two vessels, and hit the deck of the Victory with a roll. When he stood up, he drew the sword from its sheath and began to stalk across the deck. He spotted his adversary on the forecastle, fighting Frank with gusto. Most of the deck seemed to have been cleared of threats, and many of the pirates were moving downstairs to help with the rest of the crew. As Nico began to stalk toward the forecastle, Leo grabbed his arm.

When he turned, he saw both Leo and Hazel frowning at him. “Nico, we’ve gotta get Piper out of here, Smythe got her pretty good.”

Nico simply nodded, and moved to press a gentle kiss to Hazel’s forehead. “Get out of here. This ship’s going down.” Then, as Hazel and Leo ran toward the wheel, he turned and began to walk forth, just in time to see Frank leap overboard, and into the sea below.

“Smythe!” Nico called out, and he felt the rage blossom in his chest, because for the past two years, he remembered how the male before him had stood above him, as the young boy had held his fathers body. He despised the smirk that had crossed his lips, as though he enjoyed seeing Nico in pain. “Come fight me, you Son of a Whore! You killed my father, and now, I’ll kill you!”

~~~  
Connor felt the blade enter him, and Luke stood before him with a smirk. They were the last few of the people on the deck, and he’d finally found a small flaw in Connor’s fighting style.

Luke slowly twisted the blade, and Connor cried out in pain. Blood welled from the wound, and Luke pulled the sword out. Before him, Connor fell to his knees upon the deck, and let his hands go to the wound on his abdomen.

“That’s where you belong, boy. On your knees, doing whatever your betters command of you.” Luke said, before he gasped from a sudden pain that blossomed in his chest. He glanced down to see the point of a blade protruding from the center of his chest, where his heart was.

“Get on your knees then.” Travis said with a sneer upon his lips. He slowly placed a kiss to Luke’s cheek, before he twisted the blade and withdrew it, in a similar fashion that he’d just seen happen to his brother. “I can’t believe I ever let you sleep with me.” He watched as Luke Castellan fell to his knees for only a moment, before he slid to his stomach, dead.

Travis ran to his brother and lifted him, bridal style. “Don’t you even think of dying on me, Connor. I’ll bring you back and kill you myself.” He said, in a gentle voice, but he couldn’t hide the worry from his face. Then, He made his way to the edge, slung his brother over his shoulder, which made Connor yell and call his brother some really rude names, then grabbed a rope to swing away, onto the passing Katakhthonios, right behind Hazel and Leo, who had been carrying Piper.

  
~~~  
Apollonius turned around at the voice. Did someone else dare challenge him, after he had beaten the infamous Frank Zhang? Before him was a boy at least half a foot shorter than he was, with a scowl on his hairless face. The black hair gave away exactly who the boy was.

“Nico di Angelo, we finally meet.” A gentle smile formed upon his own lips as he began to strode forward, without regard for his own safety. “How far you’ve come, from the weeping boy on board a pirate ship to being Captain of that Pirate Ship! How odd that our paths have crossed, and that it was my son that did so. Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Your son? You mean the one who’s about to hang?” Nico retorted, as he brandished his weapon.

A flare of anger seemed to shoot through his own features, and it took every ounce of restraint that Apollonius had not to show it. “You would harm an innocent child? One who has done no wrong?” He too, brandished his own weapon, and prepared for the first parry.

“Innocent?” Nico asked, as he finally launched into the attack, swinging with all of his might. “You would have burned me and my cousins on the deck of the Bianca Maria! What do you care if someone is innocent?”

“You’re right,” Apollonius said, as he swung back. This was what he lived for, the clash and clang of swords, the smell of blood and iron. The smell of the salt sea. “Kill the boy. He’s no true born son of mine. Simply a bastard, like you.” Anything to secure Will’s safety. Make Nico think that he didn’t care.

“Perhaps,” Nico said. “I’ll let you live long enough to see him hang.”

There were no more words. Just the heaving, the grunts, of battle. Nico and Apollonius seemed to dance across the deck with grace, each one slicing air or hitting each others swords. Neither one causing more than a nick or a scratch to the other. They were as much each others equals than any man, despite the fact that Nico was half the others age. He had a fire in his eyes that demanded justice for a wrong that had been wrought. Apollonius knew that the debt had to be paid. He began to slice again, to drive Nico back toward the railing, and Nico was none the wiser as to what was happening.

BOOM! The sound of a cannon firing, and Nico stumbled back, hitting his back upon the railing. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the white smoke, but no cannon protruding from the hole that it had shot out of. Pain flared across his chest, and he glanced down to see a line of blood that welled up from a scratch. Apollonius loomed above him, with a triumphant smirk in his eyes.

“I’ll give William your regards.” Apollonius said, before he raised his blade and brought it down.

~~~  
“Are you sure this will work?” Percy asked, as the first cannon rolled to the other side, crashing into the wooden wall.

Annabeth and Michael Yew bumped fists, before they grabbed Percy and withdrew to the far wall. “Positive!” Annabeth said. “Those cannons are unsecured. When they all blow, they’ll roll back to this wall, and when that happens…” She pointed at the keg of gunpowder that had been placed. “The cannons will hit that string, which will cause the flint to ignite. Then, the ship goes boom, and it, hopefully, overturns. Either way, this ship isn’t leaving.”

“Should we go, then?” Percy asked, as he scrambled for the window. Annabeth nodded at Michael, who lit the strings to the cannons, before the two of them turned and ran for their own windows.

They hit the water and began to swim for the Gemini, which was taking on as many as they could. After nearly a minute of swimming, Annabeth paused and turned around to glance at the ship, when the cannons all went off. She turned around and dipped underwater, as the blue water was tinged with the orange of fire.

~~~  
The blade missed its target as the entire ship turned to its side. The cannons on the starboard, sea facing side, went off in sync, which caused the blade to instead cut into Nico’s thigh. The next moment, however, Nico had fallen overboard, and Apollonius looked over to see Nico’s head hit the side of the vessel, before his body hit the water. The smirk that crossed his lips faded as the entire deck shuddered, and he fell from his place. A strangled cry escaped his own lips at the sudden terrifying sensation of falling, before he was in the water, and his ship burst into flames; a fireball arcing its way into the sky.

Here, he could see the keel of other ships in the water, and the dinghies that floated to and fro, picking up the survivors. The Victory was destroyed, Nico, having hit his head, was surely dead, and now, his only chance was to find his son. He slipped out of the royal blue coat that marked his status in the navy, and began to swim for shore. He would surface every so often for a breath of air, but his sights were set upon the shore beyond, and the platform, for there, still standing, and guarded by a boy with a shock of similarly blond hair, was his son.

It took him just under ten minutes to get to shore, and as he did, he realized that many had begun to gather on the shore. Ahead of him was the platform, and he was right in having thought it was crudely constructed. No one moved to intercept him as he took a few steps forward. Will had spotted him, and tears bristled in his eyes, though if they were tears of sadness or happiness, he couldn’t tell.

“William!” Apollonius called, as he drew a single dagger from his belt. “My darling boy, I’m here! The Pirate Boy who took you…he has met his end!”

There was a sudden commotion from the crowd, as the magnitude of the words sank in. From atop the platform, Will uttered a single word, but the tone was not one of joy, but one of grief. “Dad!”

~~~  
_He has met his end._

The words were a death knell if ever there was one. Will had to resist the urge to cry out in grief and despair, had to resist the urge to crumple to the ground. Now he had understood. As the battle raged, as the cannons fired and the muffled sounds of shouts and screams had echoed back to the beach, Jason had quickly explained it all. How, when Nico first saw William’s name in the manifest, he’d come across a jackpot. How his plan was to use William as bait to lure the Admiral out. The battle in Port Royal hadn’t been planned for, nor had Nico thought he’d end up falling for, let alone sleep, with the boy whose dad had killed him.

“It was all a lie? He—He knew who I was?” Will had asked, shocked.

Jason shrugged. “Nico needed you to think this was all real. We knew we were being tailed by some ships. Some of the other Captains confirmed as much to us. Nico…he may be ruthless, but he doesn’t play with hearts.”

The rest had come, how William was bait for his father, and that, with the Victory in ruins, and Apollonius Smythe a captive, they could ransom him for far more than the infamous Urca de Lima gold that had been lost. How Jason had insisted on being the one to pull the lever, because he’d also cut the rope. Reyna had showed up after that, to ensure that everything was still going to plan.

“Does he…still care for me, at least? Or was that night a lie?” He remembered asking.

At that point, Jason had only laughed, before moving to stand before the other. “Nico’s easy to fall in love, and he’s easy to get drunk. He never slept with anyone thought. He must have thought you were special enough, so I say that he cares.”

Now, that was all over. He would have run to Nico, slapped him once, but kissed him in the end. All of this had been an elaborate ruse? It was genius, to be sure, even if Will did seem used. But he was dead. His father stood here, triumphant, with no idea what was to befall him. He called out to him, and felt the utter grief in his voice.

“Dad!” He said, before moving forward, and Jason moved to hold him back.

“Stay back, the lot of you!” Jason said, as Apollonius began to move forward.

Apollonius gazed at Will, his precious boy with the hempen rope around his neck. “I’m here, my boy. Don’t you worry about any of this, I’ll get you down.”

Jason moved back toward the lever, and tightened his hand on it. A sudden cry erupted from the beach, and Will, who had turned to look at Jason, turned back to see a look of surprise on his father’s face, and a small blade protruding from his throat. He slowly fell to his knees, the light dying in his eyes. Pirates began to rush forward, filling the horseshoe shaped void that had formed around Apollonius.

“Dad, _NO!_ ” Will cried out in undeniable pain, as though his heart itself had shattered into a thousand pieces. To see how father's life fade from his eyes, see his blood spill onto the sand. It hurt beyond measure. He found himself wishing now for the warm embrace of his father. His hand running through his hair. A hug so tight that Will was sure a rib would break.

Then, he yelled as the trapdoor opened beneath his feet, as though it had read his mind.


	9. Chapter 9:  Roll on, thou deep and dark blue Ocean, Roll!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter to a fic that I've immensely enjoyed writing, even if it is shorter than some of the other ones, but with an added Crossover Character!
> 
> The Poem that is used here is Lord Byron's "The Ocean", and can be found here: http://www.bartleby.com/270/1/7.html
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> ~Nico (AnUnerringMuse)
> 
> P.S. Yes, Nico is my real name.

**T** his was what triumph and vengeance felt like. His eyes moved to the platform that Will had been on. The rope had been cut, and Nico saw Will on all fours in the sand at the base. His face was a mask of pain and shock. Admiral Apollonius Smythe lay at Nico’s feet, face tilted just to the side, and blood trickled from the corner of his lips. In his hand was the onyx crowned hairpin, bloodied as one had ever been. Nico saw something that no one else saw: tears streamed down Will’s face, and his eyes were glued to the body of his fallen father.

“Pirates of Nassau!” Nico called out, before he laughed ever so softly. “Admiral Smythe, Scourge of the Royal Navy is dead!” A cheer went up from the crowd, with even Reyna, standing on the platform now, next to Jason, sending up her own cheer. All, that is, except Will. “You see now,” Nico began again, and his eyes came to rest on Will, _only_ on Will. “That Smythe would have bombarded all of our ships, before he turned his wretched guns on the rest of us…including you! You were just as expendable as I.”

Will looked up at that, before he dissolved into tears, his face a mask of grief and misery. Nico, unperturbed, continued. “The Victory is ruined, and it shall never sail the Seven Seas again! He claimed that we should hang the bastard boy, William Solace, for not being his true-born Son, as though the boy you see before you were nothing to him.”

Nico had begun to walk forward then, to the boy who wasn’t just crying, but sobbing into the sand. His own heart ached, because this was how he’d felt, holding his own father on the ship that, when he turned to face the bay, was visible behind the burning wreckage of the Victory.

“I say to you now, before God and my peers,” Nico said, raising his voice. “That he was part of a plot by myself, and that he means something to me! I would plead with you, that William Edward Solace be permitted to leave with my crew!”

A murmur rippled through the crowd, as if Nico had thrown a stone into a pristine and calm pond. Voices decried the Captain; yearned for the blood of the boy who had been cut free. Even after the small battle that had been waged, and the blood of crewmen spilled, they still wanted more. Was that not the way of Pirates, after all? Of all the people who spoke up, it was Reyna, who announced that she supported the plan. And for her to do so was perhaps the biggest endorsement one could have given, and soon, the various Pirates gathered on the beach began to shout “Aye!” Before anyone could change their mind, Nico rushed forward and grabbed Will. Within moments, Jason was at his side, and the three of them departed the beach.

~~~  
Aboard the Katakhthonios, Leo cleaned the wound that would leave a scar aboard Piper’s shoulder. Not too far away, Connor Stoll, who had looked gray in the face mere hours ago, had been bandaged by Captain Yew for the time being, and was retelling the story of how he and Luke Castellan had fought it out. His hazel eyes moved out to look at the bay. Once, it had been a pristine wonderland, and now, for the time being, it looked like…well, a war-zone. The _Bonny_ had been sunk, and the _Gemini_ was slowly listing to port. How many men had died this day for Nico’s folly, a game of chance to kill the man who had started all of this two years past? More than Leo cared to count. More than Leo cared to see ceremoniously released into the great seas.

“What are you thinking about, Leo?” Piper asked, in a voice that conveyed a weary tone.

He realized that he’d found himself staring at the seas, which stretched endlessly into the distance. He glanced back at Piper with saddened eyes, and removed a piece of paper from his pocket, with the broken seal of the King upon it. A piece of correspondence from the wreck of the Victory. “Where do we go from here, Piper? The War in Europe is over, and Spain, _España_ has a King. The only reason this Pirate’s Republic was formed was because the Imperial Powers were too busy to pay any attention to us.” An exasperated sigh escaped his lips, before he continued. “This letter confirms the war is over. They’ll be coming for all of us, Piper. Do you really think we can stand against them all?”

Piper looked at Leo with a scowl. She took the letter from him and ripped it in half. “We have each other, Leo. That’s all we need, is it not? The _King Richard’s Vengeance_ still floats. And the _Bloody Mary_ needs repairs. For now, I’ll sail with you all. I’ve missed Jason after all...besides, we have all the time in the world.”

Leo groaned and stood up. “Just don’t be loud and obnoxious kissers like last time we all sailed together.” Then he walked off, laughing softly. Piper watched him go with a smile of her own. Mere moments later, Jason hauled himself up onto the deck, and ran to embrace her.

~~~  
Will hit the deck next, followed by Nico, who was swiftly hauled to his feet. He was aware of the sudden silence, and, despite his puffy eyes and tear streaked face, he looked up to face those on the deck. There, paused in the act of setting up rigging, were Percy and Annabeth. And there was Jason with the woman who could only have been Piper. On the Forecastle was Leo, having stopped a conversation with a blond haired male who at first glance, could have been a singer in a King’s court. There were no sneers. No anger on the faces of those gathered. Only a look of pity. He let Nico let Nico lead him down below, wordless, with only the thumping sound of their boots on the wooden deck. Once he was in the room he had once shared with Nico, however, he reared on the other out of pure heartbreak; and shoved the male back. Nico hit the wall with a thud, and winced, even as Will placed a hand over his throat. The anger was finally coming out. Bubbling up from within like magma bubbles up in a volcano, right before it explodes and wipes out whole cities.

For the first time, Will took him in. The ragged, inflamed cut on his chest, and the previously white shirt that had turned as pink as a perfect sunset at the hems, and as red as a cherry closer to the site of the gash. The way that the cut resembled a knife that had cut through steak. Hardened on the outside, but tender within. Will swallowed, as he allowed his fingertips to ghost over the red skin. The sound of Nico wincing didn’t stop him, even as he continued to trace the wound, from where it started below his ribcage on the right side of his body. As it climbed, Will felt the slight undulation of Nico’s ribs beneath the cut and the flesh. It was warmer than he’d ever felt. Nearly feverish. Finally, it ended just below Nico’s left nipple, raised by the temperature in the room or from Will’s ministrations, he couldn’t know. He’d not gazed upon Nico’s form since that night. The anger within him suddenly died, and he let the hand at Nico’s throat fall to his side.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Will finally asked, as he slammed his own back into the wall beside Nico’s, and slid down to the ground.

Nico removed his shirt and tossed it to the side, before he silently walked to the other end of the room to pour some rum over his wound. Cleanliness be damned. If it stung, he felt it was working. “I thought I wanted you to feel pain. The same pain I felt when your father killed mine. But…that wasn’t what I wanted at all, after all. I just wanted him dead.”

“I would have helped you. I had no love for my father. You lied to me. Used me for your own purposes and devices.” Will said, before glancing at the bed, feather-soft. He remembered the warmth of it the morning after, even after Nico had gotten up. Right up until he was blown out of bed by the cannon, he had been so comfortable. “When we fucked, was that a lie too?”

Nico turned suddenly, a look of…horror? Shock at that accusation on his face? But the words that he spoke were nothing but a truthful declaration. “That wasn’t a lie, Will. I…I never expected to sleep with you. I _never_ sleep with crew. But you drew me in, made me want to feel something other than hatred. I didn’t care that you were the Son of my father’s murderer. I wasn’t using you when I tasted the salt of the sea on your lips, or when I dug my fingers into your back. That, _all_ of that, was real. And I hope that one day you can forgive me, for _everything_ that I’ve done. Because,” He paused then, and Will saw the tears that had threatened to spill over and stain Nico’s cheeks. “I do love you, William Solace. One day, I hope you can love me too.” Without another word, and with no time for Will to respond, Nico grabbed a shirt and walked out of the cabin, leaving Will to his thoughts, and his grief.

~~~  
_**Two Years Later**_

The stern of the ship looked back on Nassau, which was receding in the distance. Jason and Piper were both at the helm, and the sails, newly painted to resemble the sails of the Spanish Navy, were full of the wind. Up on the Main Mast, Leo and Percy were cajoling and flipping off Connor and Travis Stoll, who were one ship over, on the _King Richard’s Vengeance_ , along with Frank and Hazel. Below them, on the Forecastle, were the two golden heads that were the brains of the ship. Annabeth Chase, who was laughing at something that Magnus, her cousin, had said. On the other side, the _Bloody Mary_ sailed alongside them, captained by Michael Yew and carrying Reyna.. Three Pirate Ships at the head of seventy five more. Pirates from all around the world who had come to sail with them against the great imperial Powers. A last stand. It had been two years since the Battle of Nassau. Two years since Apollonius had died. Two years since Nico’s heart had been beaten to a pulp. Most of his crew was eighteen. He was finally eighteen, and had the inklings of a beard growing upon his chin.

How fate had brought them all together, Nico would never know. All he knew was that these last two years had been devoid of a savage need for revenge. Nico finally felt free. His heart was light, his smile was bright, and he had luck on his side. The sun had set, and soon, the world before them would be dark. And the darkness didn’t scare Nico. There would be no bad dreams, only the soothing sound of waves.

“Nico?” The voice cut across the silence like a hot knife through butter, and Nico turned to face Will, who had a small smile upon his lips. “Are you alright? You…seem lost.”

“Do I?” Nico queried, as he turned his head to the side. Things had improved between them near instantly. It had started the night following the battle, with a shared kiss between he and Will. Nico wanted William to be sure of anything that would occur between them. Within six months, it had been quite obvious that Will wanted this more than anything. “I’m thinking is all.”

“About what, Captain?” Will asked, pressing on, as he moved to suddenly wrap his arms around Nico’s waist, pulling him closer, so that their foreheads touched, their breath mingled.

Nico laughed; a sound that was infectious in and of itself. “The sea. It’s a powerful thing. Destructive, yet life giving. And Fire is seen as the symbol of all life. To me, ‘tis the sea, William, that gives all life. And you are my sea.” Nico said, before he saw the blush that made its way onto Will’s cheeks. He always loved how he tried to hide it.

The sound of a clearing throat made Nico turn to see Jason partially glaring at them, and when Nico looked around, he saw the others staring at them too. Magnus was watching them with keen interest. “Go get a room, for Christ’s sake.” Jason said, before he cracked a small smile. Will, instead opted to move behind Nico, wrapping his arms around his waist. Even as Nico turned to watch the sea before the ship, he couldn’t forget that Will still had the look of a youth. As though it were Nico who would continue to age, and Will would be a sixteen year old boy, forever. An eternal youth.

As Nico looked upon the sea, he was struck with words, as though it were divine inspiration from Apollo himself. Words on the absolute power, the mystery, the life, that were the seas.

“ ROLL on, thou deep and dark blue Ocean, roll!  
Ten thousand fleets sweep over thee in vain;  
Man marks the earth with ruin; his control  
Stops with the shore; upon the watery plain  
The wrecks are all thy deed, nor doth remain  
A shadow of man’s ravage, save his own,  
When, for a moment, like a drop of rain,  
He sinks into thy depths with bubbling groan,  
Without a grave, unknelled, uncoffined, and unknown”

Will leaned in suddenly, and pressed a kiss to Nico’s cheek. “Captain, Come to the bedroom with me. You can mark me with ruin instead.”

It was Nico’s turn to blanch. As the color drained from his face, he turned to see Will had let go, and was racing across the deck toward the all too familiar door that led to his quarters. Captain Nico di Angelo was no idiot, and followed Will into the interior, while those upon the deck: Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth and Magnus, watched.

Before them all, a never-ending force loomed. A darkened, tumultuous ocean with whitecaps, icebergs, and lightning far on the distance. Somewhere past the horizon, ships from the greatest countries roamed; filled with treasure, bounty, and promise of a better tomorrow full of freedom and free of tyranny. For now, however, the only two things that anyone aboard the _Katakhthonios_ could see, were High Seas and Dark Sails.

  
~~ **The End.** ~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading through this! Leave a comment to tell me what you thought, or if you wanted to see something else for a future fic in the Pirate Verse!


End file.
